Love Thing
by demon-slave92
Summary: Going in a new direction.if u can get through the 1st 8 chp, it'll be worth it. Come along with HG on this new adventure, of loving DM, trying 2 keep the peace between her childhood friend, and her Hogwarts gang while trying2 knock sense in2 a cheating HP
1. why?

AN: this is called "love thing" this is a Hermione Draco fan fiction. Hermione fell in love with Draco at the end of sixth year. (Needless to say, but I'll say it any ways, the sixth book NEVER HAPPENED!) When he saved her from being attacked by a centaur, while she was wondering in the forest. After that she became infatuated with him. Now she's at home having a "women to women" talk with her mother.

* * *

_**LOVE THING: CHAPTER ONE.**_

_**WHY?**_

Hermione's first day back from school and she planed on having a break from study, after all it was summer. She went into her room and fell on her bed, instantly she fell asleep. Five minutes later, or so it seemed to her, she was being roughly shaken awake from her dream, or to her subconscious nightmare. She looked around the room franticly trying to find the intruder who woke her up.

She looked up and saw her mother look at her strangely. She had a worry-some look on her face, but if you looked in her eyes you could she her curiosity, Hermione's mother toke a seat on the edge of her daughter's bed, then turned to face her. To say Hermione was confused was and understatement.

"Is some thing wrong mom?" asked Hermione

"I should be asking you the same thing," her mom responded

"Mom, I don't want to be rude but what on earth on you talking about?" Hermione said earnestly.

"I heard you talking in your sleep, Hermione is there something you want to tell me?" when she said this Hermione's eyes went wide.

"I'll take that as a yes." Her mother stated, and then waited for her daughter to start explaining her self.

"Yes mom, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell any one- not even daddy." Hermione said this very fast, but her mother still heard her.

"I will not tell your father, if it is not necessary." Said Jane Granger

"Fair enough," Hermione started "it all started two weeks before term ended. I-I think I'm in l- love," slowly a tear made its way down her right cheek.

"Congratulations dear, but what's so wrong about falling in love?" her mother asked, concern clearly evident in her voice.

"Mom, don't you want to know who I'm in love with?" was Hermione response.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Hermione rolled her eyes after her mom at this.

"I don't think you know who this is," stated Hermione

"Is it Draco Malfoy?" Jane asked in a confident and very superior voice.

"Mother, have you been spying on me at school?" Hermione yelled. She was clearly upset by the fact that her mother could read her like the books she loved. This was very disturbing to her. _'How did she know? Was that what I was saying in my sleep? DAMN YOU SLEEP TALKING!_'

"Dear, its okay-" Jane started but was cut of by Hermione and her rant. "What do you mean 'its okay?' its not okay I'm in love with my foe; I'm supposed to hate him! What's wrong with me? I don't even know why I'm attracted to him," she paused for a second.

"I mean he has a hot body, I'll give him that; he has the greatest six packs you could ever imagine. His pale skin gives him that really sophisticated look." She stopped her rant, and then sighed. "Mother Tell me I'm crazy," she said as if being crazy was the greatest thing in the world.

"You're not crazy, in high school I fell for my foe and look how I turned out." Her mother said with a five foot wide smile. "Mother what are you talking about? You were dating daddy since high school, who is this other man I have never heard of before?" Jane looked at Hermione, Her smile still in place. "The man I'm talking about _is_ your father," Hermione was wide eyed.

"Oh. My. God! How come you never told me?" asked Hermione." You never asked," Jane stated simply. "well I'll leave you with your thoughts," she was almost at the door when Hermione asked the questions that have been bugging her since she got home.

"How did you know when you're in love mother?" she asked with anticipation in her voice. Jane sat on her daughters' bed and lay down, and then instructed Hermione to do the same. "sweetie, there's no sure fire way to tell if your in love but I can tell you what it was like for me with your father," Jane paused and looked at her daughter. Slowly Hermione nodded her head.

"Well, when I was with your father no one else matter. It was just me and him. When I was I away from him my heart was in peaces, it drove me crazy when he was not with me. I would see him talking to other girls; it drove me to the brink of insanity! I would want to rip out the girls' hair, but being me I just wouldn't speak to him, it was more a punishment for my self more than him. I could stand being apart from him. Was that helpful Hermione?" Jane looked at her daughter. Hermione had silent tears in her eyes.

"mother, I'm in love with Draco Malfoy. What's worst is I can't stop thinking about him, he's every where I am, he's in my dreams, when I close my eyes he's there; I'm constantly thinking of him. The dream I just had was about him asking me to marry him. Mother I hate to admit it but when he asked me to marry him, I was ecstatic." She cried in her mothers arms, asking herself the same question. "Why?"

* * *

AN: I think I'll leave there for now. Did you enjoy it? I'm hoping to get at least five reviews. If no-one likes my story so far, then I'll quit writing it but if there's one person that likes my story and wants me to continue, I will. I'm already working on the second chapter so I'll update and you'll see the next chapter: "I did it for him" 


	2. I Did It For Him

AN: oh my god I'm so sorry this tokeso longto post, but I have school work and I'm kind of failing math, and science but luckily I still have an A in English, so I'm not completely retarded. Well I want to thank my seven reviewers (caligirl248, deathBychocolates, xXx xesha xXx, The Future Mrs. Andrew Felton, I LuV-cHaRmEd18, "Karen", and Sporadic Monkey) thank you all for your wonderful comments!

Caligirl248- I'm sorry if Hermione seems a little too childish, but it's VERY important that she acts this way. I mean what would you do if you were in love and couldn't have the guy of your dreams? I know I'd be a little whinny! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

DISCLAIMER: don't own harry poter but i do own casey!

LOVE THING

CHAPTER TWO:

I DID IT FOR HIM

* * *

"Hermione, dear I have a way to get your mind off Draco." Jane paused and awaited her daughters comment, but none came, so she continued." How about tomorrow me and you have a make-over, then on Saturday you and Casey have a girls night out like out times?" Hermione started at her mom like she was crazy. Jane chuckled at her daughter, and then said, "It wouldn't kill you to hang-out with her, and she misses you." 

"It's not that. love hanging out with Casey, it's just WHY do I have to get a make over?" said a very testy Hermione.

"Because it wouldn't kill you to have one, AND I know that you want to get your de- frizzed AND I think we should spend some time together, I mean we hardly ever talk any more." Jane said in a "you're-so-doing-this-no-matter-what-you-say" tone off voice, and also putting emphasis on the words "and."

Hermione glared at her mother for a few moments before answering, "fine, I'll do it, but only because you asked me too."

"That's wonderful dear! Well, I'll see you tomorrow-oh, don't forget to tell Casey." And with that she left Hermione by her-self. Even after the talk with her mother Hermione felt alone, displaced, and un-wanted. She wanted to feel loved, sure she was loved by her mother and father but it wasn't the same as being loved by a member of the opposite sex. the love she, harry and ron share is only brotherly and sisterly love, not "i'd-marry-you-at-th-drop-of-a-hat-love." it was different that what she was looking for.

She wanted some one to hold her with a gentle passion. She wanted to be lusted after; to be so far from her pursuers grasp that he would hurt with want, knowing he couldn't have her. She wanted to be loved and treated like she was the only thing that made the sun shine, made the wind blow, and most of all, the reason he woke up in the morning.

She wanted to make her lover's mouth drop open when she walked in a room by just being her-self. She wanted to be the only one who could get a rise out of him. She wanted Draco. 'I wish he could love me the way I love him. If only he could see past my blood and into my soul, be the only one to see the real me,' and with those thoughts, she sled into an un-easy sleep, filled with night mares of Draco.

"_Move it mud-blood!" said a very irritated Draco Malfoy. They were in the in the hall way of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. They were both late to there second class of the morning; potions, where Draco had bumped into her and started to berate her for not being pure-blood._

_She was hardly paying attention to his words; in fact she had tuned him out __totally. She was staring transfixed at his lips. Oh how she wished to devour them, make them hers. Torture them for the times they'd teased her, adding to want, lust, and love for Draco. She was brought back to reality by Draco and his harsh words._

"_Mud-blood, I know I'm absolutely perfect and that you want me, but stop staring at my lips!" _

"_I was not!" Hermione denied, acting like a five year old. just the way she felt when she was around him or thinking about him._

"_Really, is that so?" she nodded her head vigorously. He toke a few steps toward her._

"_I think you're lying, you want me and you know that you can't have me," he said and was now staring straight into her eyes, while she was backed up to a wall. She lost their little staring contest, and forced her-self to look at the ground and not his eyes, the eyes that would turn a different color when his mood changed. _

_He took his index and middle finger and lifted her chin. "Look at me granger," she continue to look any where but his sparkling sapphire eyes. Draco, not being a very patient person got a little angry._

"_Look at me Hermione!" he hissed through gritted teeth. Immediately her eyes snapped on to his, that was the first time he had called her by her proper name, __as soon as she did this she regretted it. She was lost in his eyes, mentally making note that when he was either annoyed or impatient his eyes would darken andturn __into a mix of stormy gray and ocean blue. _

"_That's better, now why are you being so quiet?" he asked, truly interested in why she hadn't screamed at him for invading her personal space. As an answer her lips lightly brushed his, she quickly pulled back and blushed, only to have malfoy's lips on hers again, instantly she felt her legs give way. Draco pulled her legs around his waist using the wall as support; he then started to explore her body and her mouth. Slowly his hand went up her skirt and made its way to her underwear and he began to tease her with his fingers. _

_He slowly entered his index finger and slowly began his assault on her body. Hermione gripped his hair in her hands as if telling him to go faster. He chuckled into the kiss, and then entered not only his index finger but his middle finger too, __going faster this time._

_Hermione began to moan his name over and over, then she started to grind her hips into his getting a groan from Draco, just when she was about to release and have peace, everything stopped. no kissing, no light touches to her bare skin. she was very confused. she started too whimper at the lost of his body and the warmth it gave her._

_She opened her eyes and look around. She was on the floor and Draco was smirking down at her. She gave him a curious stare and opened her mouth only to be cut off by Draco._

"_I knew you wanted me, and what just happened here proves that," with that he turned and started to walk down the hall, then called over his shoulder"bye mud-blood," Hermione sat there for a minute or two and then broke down into tears__. she felt empty and cold. didn't he know how much she needed him? how much he meant to her? she was now on her back staring at the ceiling, looking so lost and deppressed._

_"why can't he see that i love him? why can't he love me back? am i nothing to any one? mabybe i'm not in love with him after all," she thought. "if i loved him he would'nt be in slytherin. 'love' why does one little word have so much power over a person's heart? maybe there isn't a thing called love, it's not real, just here __to justify a reason to have sex before marriage. just so people could sleep better at night," but even as she __thought this __she felt sick. "love is real, just because the one i love doesn't want anything to do with me, doesn't mean i should put down love."_

_"i know he'll never love me, yet i try to change his mind, __why?" she thought, she became very angry as __a few words popped out in __her mind and rung in her ears over and over untill she couldn't take it. her body was shaking and her silent __tears became loud and un-even. the words where still there," he'll never love me...he'll never love me," and the more she heard her own words the worst she felt. her body was on fire and she began to pant, her breathing was un-even. she continued taking small and shaky raspy breaths for air, then words from her favorite poet ran through her head. she didn't know why they didn't seem right for her situation. yet they came and the more she wished them to go away the louder they got._

_"Never more, Never more...**Never more, Never more,"** _

Hermione woke up, her face wet from the tears she cried in her sleep. She sat there for a minute, and slowly the tears made there way down her cheeks, and try as she might, they wouldn't stop. She pulled her comforter over her head and forced her-self to go back to sleep.

The day was spent with her mother. They went every where Jane could think of, the nail salon to get Hermione's and her nails done. They went shopping for new clothes like sexy bras, (AN: I know it looks weird but it's bra with an S) boy shorts, tank tops, shorts, boy cut jeans, heels, and the shortest skirts hermione had ever seen. Hermione blushed when she caught the cashier staring at her, while her mother paid for her new purchases. when they turned to leave she caugth his eye on her again and turned her gaze to the floor but not before he gave her a wink, making her blush even harder.

Then it was the hair salon to get Hermione's hair de-fizzed, this task took two hours, but in the end she had nice, shiny, brown hair with blond highlights trimmed to end at her waist. Maria, the hair dresser gave her special instructions on how to tend to her hair, Hermione listened eagerly like she would in school, she didn't want to go back to having fizzy hair!

After there hectic day the granger women went home in jane's red and blue mini van. On the way home Hermione's mom asked her a question that Hermione did not want to answer truthfully.

"So Hermione, why did you give in so easily when I asked you to do this?" Jane asks with false curiosity, she already knew the answer; she just wanted her daughter to be truthful with her-self and realize her feelings.

"Mom, I already told you, I did it for you and now my hair is better than ever." Stated Hermione, half truthfully. The truth was she was wanted Draco to notice her more than ever seventh year, it was important that he notice her, to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, but she knew it would never happen but she could still dream, right?

Her mother left it at that and did question her farther and for this Hermione was thankful for. Then Hermione say Jane open her mouth and looked at her hands as if in defeat.

"Mom before you say anything let say that what you where thinking was right, I did gave in because of him. I need him to notice me this year mom, I need to sort out my feelings, so to put my rant short, I did it for him." And with that she looks out the car window.

"Honey, I was going to remind you to tell Casey that you wanted to hang-out with her tomorrow, I was thinking maybe you could meet her at six 0' clock," she said with a smile on her face, happy her daughter figured what needed to be done.

"Mom, could you ask Casey for me? I'm kind of tried and want to go to sleep," Hermione asked her mother, who nodded her head and pulled into their drive way. Hermione said good night to her mother and told her to tell her father the same and that she would see them both in the morning, then went to bed thinking of nothing but Drace Malfoy.

* * *

AN: how did you like it? Did I make up for my lateness? Again I'm very sorry this took way longer than I expected it too and I was sad that on the first chapter I only wrote one thousand and forty five words! I was shocked and disgusted with my self, so as I write more chapters I'll increase the amount of words. Don't for get to review! 

PS. If there are a lot of grammar errors please for give me, I did this really fast.

P.P.S never more...never more... doesn't belong to me it belongs to the great edgar allen poe! as seeen in THE RAVEN

PRESS THE BUTTON! (lol, i know,i'm so spazztic : D )


	3. partying leads to more

AN: I want to thank all of you that reviewed so far. For those of you who don't, shame, shame!(wags index fingers in all your faces) on a much happier note, I've got many ideas for my next story, I hope you like it and don't tie me up with rope and burn me at the stake. I'm thinking of calling my next story "you're beneath me," also with the way "love thing" is going in my head, there may be a sequel in the future. Just to let you know.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any thing Harry potter related. If I did do you think I would be spending my time in front of a computer all day? NO! I'd be in front of my television with Daniel Radcliff drinking a pop and kicking Daniel's ass at dead or alive 3.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

LOVE THING

CHAPTER THREE

PARTYING LEADS TO MORE

* * *

She woke up around 12 0' clock in the morning. She smiled to herself; last night had been the first where she wasn't plagued with dreams of Draco. It seemed like only yesterday she was in their third year of Hogwarts, slapping him for calling hargid an oaf. She smiled at the memory; she missed the good old days where you don't to be worried about falling for your child hood enemy. 

She continued smiling sadly while she made her way to her armoire, trying to find something smart and comfortable yet bold, daring, and dear she think it, sexy! She may not be able to get Draco but that didn't mean she didn't need to be told she was beautiful, it's what every women needs once in a while, right?

For over two hours she tried and failed at finding the perfect out fit. She jumped on her bed and closed her eyes tight. Then the sound of her door opening brought her back to the world she didn't know she had left. She turned over on her back and looked up to see her mom staring at her.

"What's going on, dear? You looked stressed"

"I can't find anything to wear that doesn't make me look like a fat pig"

"Hermione, you're not fat, you're a beautiful young woman who needs get out of her shell, and I'm here to help you," said a new voice. The voice was female from what Hermione could tell. Hermione turned to see her best friend Casey standing, in all her glory, at her bed room door.

The girl named Casey was about five foot ten; she had long, waist length, black hair that had blue highlights in it. The tips of her hair were highlighted blue. She had on a plain red dress shirt with a black tie with a large ruby dragon that had hoary eyes. Her pants were low rider jeans which hugged her curvy hips. She had about twenty black and red sex bracelets on both of her wrist.

To complete her look she had on heavy amounts of black eye liner on both eyes. She had on golden yellow eye shadow that sparkled in the right light; she had a twinkle in her eyes. She was smiling at Hermione, the twinkle now gone. Hermione looked at her a second and the jumped out of her bed and pulled Casey into the best bear hug anyone's ever seen.

"Now Hermione, you need to find something to wear." Casey stated.

"No, ya' think?" she asked sarcastically.

"No need to be so snappy," Casey said with a small smile on her face. Hermione stared at her suspiciously for a minute. She knew from that smile that Casey knew something she shouldn't. Casey and Hermione had been best friends since Casey first moved to green motet, at age six.

They always did every thing together. Casey has been Hermione's best friend way before Harry and Ron came into the picture. Before Hogwarts, they were inseparable but as they grew older Casey turned in to a girl with only one thing on her mind; impressing boys.

This didn't stop their friendship, on the contrary, it strengthen their bond. If Hermione was in need of advice she would go to Casey. When they didn't accept her at Hogwarts, she told her troubles to Casey who told her, "be brave, don't let them get you down. You're better than them no matter what they say or do. Just don't let them see that you're hurt. Just remember I'm your friend," things around those lines, anything to help Hermione.

Those had brought tears to Hermione's eyes. She loved Casey like her own flesh and blood. She knew when Casey was hurting or afraid and vise versa. Casey had helped her realize that she didn't love Ronald the way she thought she did. She was always there, a lot of the time it made Hermione sad to think that she didn't tell her best her deepest secret. But when they got together she stopped morning over lying to her friend. Casey instructed Hermione to go lay on her duvet while she searched for the perfect out fit. After about thirty minutes of watching Casey search Hermione fell into a dream less sleep.

"Yes!" shouted an excited Casey. She had finally found the perfect out fit for Hermione. Casey turned her attention to her friend to find that she was a sleep. Casey chuckled at her. She decides to have a little fun with Hermione. She wanted to tell her some thing, now may just be the perfect time. She went up to Hermione's right ear and screamed "oh-my-god! Is that pansy Parkinson getting what's left of her brain shagged out of her head by Draco Malfoy?"

Right away Hermione bolted up and looked around her room for any signs of Draco and pansy having sex. When her gaze landed on Casey she let out a frustrated growl. She glared at Casey but soon her outrage turned to confusion. 'How does Casey know about Draco, much less pansy?' she wondered. Casey smiled at her hoping (AN: I know looks like hop with an I-N-G but its hope with an I-N-G) she would figure it out with out her help. She was not disappointed, at that point Hermione's face lit up with shock and then delight.

Hermione jumped up to Casey and gave her the biggest hug any one's ever seen. She then released her friend not wanting to hurt her. She asked the first question with out thinking, some thing she never did.

"How come you never told me!" she said.

"How come you never told me?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh. Yeah. the ministry of magic, right. Sorry about that, I wasn't thinking."

"It's cool."

"So if you were a witch how come I've never seen you at Hogwarts?"

"Because I don't go to Hogwarts, I go to beauxbatons."

"God you're lucky!"

"Yeah, going to school with the wonderful veela, fleur Delacour is SO amazing! I count my self lucky when she got to go to the triwizard tournament at Hogwarts," She said sarcastically. Her voice was full of envy and angry.

"That's why I'm transferring to Hogwarts my last year, even though fleur is gone I still don't like it there. Too boring," Casey continued.

"This is so great! I hope you're in my house," Said an excited Hermione.

"Same here, I hope they except me," Casey said a hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, just because you're a muggle born doesn't mean they'll out cast you like they did me," Hermione said with some bitterness behind her word but you could hardly hear it.

"Oh, I'm not muggle born, I'm a pure blood," she stated some what proudly.

"That's great. We'll see each other all the time now."

"It'll be awesome."

Hermione realized some thing and got very confused. How did Casey know of Draco and pansy? She must know Draco because his family is really popular- thought not in the way I'd like- but how does she know pansy? I'll have to ask her. She was about to ask Casey how she knew Draco and pansy when she stop in mid word. She just remembers that Casey had woken her up from an enjoyable sleep.

"H-so what did you what, I was having a very nice sleep," said a now very agitated Hermione. Casey raised and eye brow at her and smirked.

"Nice sleep, huh? I'm guessing in this sleep Draco was shagging** your** brain out?" she still had her smirk plastered to her face. Hermione turned a deep color of scarlet, and then cleared her throat.

"Wouldn't you like to know," then she went to her bed and lay down.

"any how, I was thinking we'd just hang out until ten then hit this really cool club, I saw it last summer and I've been there on a date, its rocks!"

"Great 'cause I need more sleep," Hermione said as she stifled a yawn. Casey took off her clothes and neatly folded them and put them in Hermione's armoire, then put on the spare clothes she had with her. She turned to Hermione.

"You have to be up by 8'0 clock tonight. Got that?" she didn't get an answer, but continued in a very sarcastic tone.

"Good, for a second I thought I was talking to my self." And with that she walked out of Hermione's room, went down the hall and into the guest room that she always slept in when they were younger.

* * *

At around seven thirty at night Hermione woke up in cold sweats, and panting and looking as if she had a lip locking session with the giant squid. She just had the same dream about Draco. She didn't know why that dream always came at the wrong time. She'd been having that dream since the last week before school ended. She was very shaken but did her best to ignore the odd feeling she was getting. 

She went over to her armoire and saw the clothes that Casey had picked out for her. Needless to say, they where breath taking. She looked at the clothes in confusion; she didn't own anything like this. What Casey had chosen for her to wear was a jade green kimono like dress. It reached just a little above her knees; the edges were timed with gold fabric. There was a spilt on both sides of the dress that stop five inches from her waist. As a design her dress had very detailed blacked dragons, they were about ten inches long and from what Hermione had counted they were about fifty or more dragons total, all with eyes of golden sun kissed yellow. The dragons were all over the dress, some were just hovering and some were curled up with their tails.

The dress had no sleeves, just thin strips of the same jade hue and material. The dress looked and felt like it was made of satin or silk. The dress felt like it was water, smooth and if you try to you it you would think it might disappear. The dress was elegant yet it held a simply look. It was what she had been looking for.

Hermione stared transfixed at the dress. Even if the old her never wore any thing like this, she was going to. She decided that if she was going to change people's views of her then, wearing this dress would be a perfect way to do that. She ran into the guest room that Casey always slept in when she would sleep over. She looked around the room to find it empty.

Hermione walked out side to see Casey, fully clothed, in what she had worn over. She was sitting in the back yard looking to be in deep thought. She turned her head and stared at Hermione, her face instantly became stern.

"Why aren't you changed?" she asked, as if Hermione was a six year old who wouldn't do as they were told.

"I need your help," Hermione said while playing with her thumbs. Casey smiled, then she led the way into Hermione's room and begun the transformation. After three hours of crimping, blow drying, and very painful wax,-in areas Hermione never knew she had hair in-, Hermione was ready and dressed. Her hair was straight and shiny and about a foot before ending at her waist, it was curly. She had on the jade dress that extenuated her curves nicely. She had on a light amount of make up, just the way she liked it. She had on a light amount of black eye liner and mascara, with golden yellow eye shadow to help bring out her auburn eyes. Her long black eye lashes seemed longer and look like there was twice as much. "Make up is has a magic of its own," was Casey's response when Hermione asked why this was.

She had on high heeled shoes that were about three inches high. She had a black and green shoulder bag, while Casey had a blue and black handbag.

They said good bye to Hermione's parents and got in Casey's B.M.X it was about ten thirty five. They got into the car and drove to the club. About forty five minutes later they were at the club. Needless to say (AN: I know I say "needless to say" way too much) the club was as Casey said, awesome. It was like a club for the rich and famous (AN: I know you must hate me, but does any one know the song rich and famous? if you do tell me what rock band wrote it, I'll update faster!)

* * *

They went inside and what Hermione saw amazed her. It was all black except for the green and blue lights that flashed almost every where. Casey drug Hermione over to the bar and order some wine, no way were they going to drink anything too strong, and what if they got in a car crash? As they sipped their wine they were receiving looks from almost every guy seventeen to twenty three. After five minutes of sitting at there table talking about random things that popped into their heads, a ginger haired boy, about eighteen, asked Casey to dance(AN: I know you so want to cut my throat now, I bet you thought he was going to ask Hermione didn't you:D ) after ten minutes Casey didn't return to the table. Hermione got bored, why was no one asking her to dance? Was she that ugly? She wanted to cry. 

She got up to go to the bath room but some random guy toke her hand and started to dance with her. For Hermione this was weird. 'I've never been kidnapped and forced to dance before,' but after about thirty seconds she started to have fun, many people didn't think that Hermione-the-book-worm-granger could dance but she could. She just listened to the beet of the music and did what came natural after the song was over she thanked her dance partner and made her way to her table, but again she was kidnapped by a boy.

This one had green, spiked hair, which looked like he spiked himself. After dancing with this boy, who called him self Rick, she started to dance by her self. To her surprise, random boys started to dance with her. She didn't mind she was having way too much fun. After about an hour of this, she went to get a drink of vodka. Two shots of vodka and five dances later, Hermione was a little tipsy. That's when she saw him, and she wasn't sure if it was the shots or if he was really there but she did know that he was looking alluring, as always. The only thing marring his wonderful appearance was the pug faced girl he was dancing-well, if you call dancing, him just standing there while the pug faced girl was grinding on him-with. It disgusted her to see pansy on Draco like that. Apparently Casey noticed her face from across the dance floor, and followed her gaze. When her eyes landed on Draco she smirked but soon her smirk turned into a scowl and she growled in disgust as her eyes landed on pansy, or as she was know through out the magical world, that-pug-faced-slut.

A second later Casey got a simply brilliant idea. She looked around the room and found two extraordinarily scorching hot boys; she then promptly told them her plan; she told them that Draco was Hermione ex-boyfriend, that he was using pansy to get Hermione jealous, and that if the two of were to "dirty dance" with Hermione then he would know she was over him. After a few moments of silence the boys; marc and Alex, agreed. Casey pointed out first Hermione and then she pointed to Draco. Marc and Alex shared looks of censure when they saw pansy. Casey nodded her head to their reaction and said.

"She gets that a lot,"

"We figured as much," said marc and Alex at the same time.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get going," said Casey through a fit of giggles. The boys left and went over to Hermione, who now sitting alone at the table; she had her eyes set transfixing on Draco Malfoy. Marc tapped her shoulder.

Hermione was gazing at Draco. Plotting ways to talk, or maybe even dance with him.

A tap on her left shoulder brought her out of her thought deliberations. Inquiring around, she saw two males about five feet eleven inches each. One wearing black pants with rips almost every where, his shirt was red and had "you have no life, because a person with a life wouldn't be reading my damn shirt!" it had a picture of stewie from the family guy. Stewie was holding up his middle finger and had a sneer on his face. The other guy was wearing blue jeans with little air bubbles all over. His shirt was light blue, it had the saying" I know I'm hot but stop staring, no pictures darling, please no pictures."

They also had dazzling smiles. She gave them a questioning look, with which they answered by asking her to dance. She nodded her head. Thinking it would be awkward to dance with two boys at the same time.

They went out of their way to get a stop close to Draco, something she found weird at the time but decided to push it out of her mind. She was about to dance but one of the boys toke hold of her arm and started to dirty dance with her. To say she was astonished would be sugar coating it. She started to flush like mad, what they did next made her turn an even deeper shade of cherry. They put her in a sandwich. She was about to brake out of the predicament she was in when she heard some one say, "relax, were not going to hurt you. Just dance and have a good time."

"Well, it's kind of hard to do that when I'm in this position." She said, highly embarrassed and mildly frustrated.

"I can think of a much better position, if you want," Said mark. This statement made Hermione flush harder, if that was even possible. Mark smirked and stared to grind his hips into her pelvis. She let out a gasp of surprise.

"I'm mark, incase you wanted to know," he said. He was still grinding his pelvis into hers'.

"And I'm Alex, if you hadn't noticed we're twins. And you should really learn to loosen up. Try and act as if your actually have having fun, if you hadn't noticed, we have an audience." After Alex said this he looked to her right and sure enough both pansy and Draco were watching them.

Pansy's face ecstatic, clearly she was looking at the boys Hermione was dancing with but when pansy's eyes reached Hermione her face became clouded over with angry, dislike –and was that jealousy? Then her eyes landed on Draco, his face was emotionless, as always but if you look in eyes close enough you could see he was surprised.

* * *

Draco was staring at Hermione, stunned, not that that he would ever show it. He was taken aback to see her in a club but seeing her dance like that with two boys, he felt he knew nothing. The real Hermione granger would never be out clubbing! She would be at home in a cave that had nothing but books and she wouldn't come out until it was time to go back to school and then do it all over again. Draco may be known as a heart less monster but he had gotten over the whole "I'm-pure-blood-so-I'm-better-than-you" thing. Since his father is in Azkaban he was able to be him self a little. Most of the slytherins, didn't believe in the ways of Salazar slytherin. Some were just too afraid to stand up to their parents. so they acted the way they did to make their parents proud. Draco was no different. That's why he had saved her last year, but back to his predicament. How to get away from pansy? But he couldn't concentrate; he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked so, he couldn't even describe her. 

Pansy noticing he wasn't paying attention to her looked at where he was looking, readying herself to hurt any girl who dared lay their eyes on her man. She saw a girl with brown hair and blond high lights. She was about to go and kick the crap out of her for taking away her drake's attention when she noticed who the person was. First came shock then hate after that envy, she saw the boys she was dancing with and then came back hate. 'How the hell did book worm granger get two hot guys like that!' she asked her self in bewilderment. She watched as Hermione started to grind on the two boys.' Since when can the freak dance?' she asked her self again. 'Holy crap, can't wait until we get back to the manor, Millicent is never going to believe this! My whole world is screwed up; the book-worm looks almost as good as me, (AN: -cough- better -cough-) what's next? Potter's going to come out of the closet? Well it would be right on schedule,' she walked away and went to get a shot. Draco was no fun.

* * *

Hermione, seeing that her audience deserved a show, turned back to her two boy toys (AN: cause every girl should have at least one, right? lol) and started to grind on mark. Alex toke hold of her waist and pulled her back into his chest, she started to move her ass into his man hood. He groans. After about a minute of this, mark, feeling lonely, starts to kiss her. He sucks on her bottom lip, causing her to moan. She grazes her tongue over his top lip asking for permission to enter his cavern. He happily obliges. She slides her tongue into his mouth, she probes every inch of his mouth. She battles for dominance, but gives up. She enjoys letting him have his way with her mouth. She feels Alex kissing her neck and moans from pleasure; she was enjoying her self so much she almost for got Draco and his date were watching her, or even there from the most part. She opens her eyes to find Draco and pansy watching her. She blushes and ends the kiss.

"I have to go" she said breathing heavily. She was about to walk off when marks hand grabbed her wrist.

"Here, it's our card call us. We should hang out sometime-"

"Yeah we should, and we'll actually talk this time," said Alex. Mark gave him a dirty look for cutting him off.

"Um- sure here's my number," she pauses and then asks "do you have a pen and some paper?" they give her another card and a pen. She wondered how many cards they had. She wrote down her phone number. She then started to walk away, after saying a quick good bye. Some one grabbed her arm and pulled her into their chest.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Hermione

"Ah, granger, I never heard you use such strong language and I'm hurt, you care so little for me," she a heard the hostile voice that could belong to no one other than Draco Malfoy. She looked up from his well chiseled chest and in to his cerulean eyes.

"What do you want Draco?" she asked in a low sensual voice. At least it seemed sensual to him. Then he registered what she had said; that was the first time she had ever called him by his first name, he was a little taken back. He'd planed on insulting her and then leaving but now the whole plan was in the crapper.

"What's wrong with you? You're dancing with strangers, you're drinking, and you're practically having sex on the dance floor. Are you the real Gryffindor-book-worm?" At this Hermione lost her temper and started to berate him.

"It's not really any of your business is it? I can do what ever I want and there's nothing you can do about it. I'm here to have a good time and you won't sully this night up for me." With that she turned to walk away when Draco's hand brought her back in his arms.

"I'm s-s-o-rry," he mumbled. Admitting he was wrong was taking a lot out of him. He looked in to her brown eyes and aw she was sad, about what he didn't know.

"It's all right, now can you please let me go? My favorite song is on,"

"No, lets just dance instead," she gave him a questioning look but on the inside she was do her happy dance. At her are-you-crazy look he made sure they were a good one and a half feet apart, and then started to dance. Hermione, slightly surprised that he could dance to rock music, followed his lead and started to dance to the song _Ohio is for lovers _by Hawthorne heights.

**_Hey there, I know it's hard to feel like I don't care at all._**

**_When you are and how you feel_**

**_Get theses lights off as these wheels keep, moving on and on and on and on and on…_**

**_Slow things down or speed them up, Not enough or way too much, how are you and our god?_**

**_And I can't make it on my own and I can't make it on my own Because my heart is in Ohio._**

**_She cut my wrist and black my eye, cut my wrist and black my eye_**

**_So I can fall a sleep to night or die._**

**_Because you kill me, you know you do, you kill me well, you like it too And I can tell._**

**_You never stop until my final breath is gone. She stabbed me just,_**

**_Three last words, I love you is all she heard. I'll wait for you but I cant wait for forever_**

**_She Stabbed me just, three last words, I love you is all she heard_**

**_And I'll wait for you but I can wait forever, and I can't make it on my own,_**

**_And I can't make it on my own because my heart is In Ohio_**

**_She cut my wrist and black my eye stabbed me just, Three last words I love you is all she heard_**

**_And I'll wait for you but I can't wait forever and I can't make it on my own_**

**_And I can't make it on my own because my Heart is in Ohio._**

**_Cut my wrist and black my eye,So I can fall a sleep to night, or die_**

**_You never stop until, my final breath, you know you do, You kill me well_**

**_you like it too and I be done, You never stop until, my final breath is gone._**

**_She cut my wrist and black my eye, my final breath is gone,_**

**_So I can fall a sleep tonight, or die_**

**_And I can't make it on my own, and I can't make it on my own_**

**_because my heart is in Ohio._**

**_She cut my wrist and black my eye; she cut my wrist and black my eye,_**

**_So I can fall asleep tonight or die_**

**_Because you kill me, you know you do, you kill me well_**

**_You like it too and I be done,_**

**_You never stop, until, my final breath is gone._**

**_You know you do you kill me well, you like it too_**

**_And I be done, you never stop until, my final breath is gone._**

**_You know you do, you kill me well_**

**_You like too and I be done. You never stop until,_**

**_My final breath is gone…_**

"I love that song." Said Hermione, She felt kind of woozy and dehydrated.

"I like this song but I prefer _always _by _bowling for soup_," Draco countered acted.

"I love that song too but I love _Hawthorne heights," _Hermione saidwith a glare as if saying "case closed," but Draco would be beaten like a common person so he continued.

"_Bowling for soup _is the best hands down," he said with a smirk

"Since when did you become such a muggle music encyclopedia? I thought you hated muggles and all the like?" she asked, not taking his bait, though it was very tempting.

"Well, if you must know, since Lucius has been in Azkaban my mother got me interested in some muggle stuff, one of them being music." She had been quite surprised at this. Who knew Narcissia had a heart?

"Would you like a drink?" Draco asked. She nodded her head and went to open her pocket book when he said that he'd take care of it. He came back with a martini straight up and a martini with a twist. She'd never had a martini before, so she toke the martini straight up and drank it in a matter of two minutes.

* * *

She woke up with an excruciating headache. She felt so cold, she began to shift under her silk comforter.' Wait a minute, I don't have a silk comforter, then that would mean this isn't my bed,' she thought. She slowly opened her eyes to find her self in a room that wasn't her own. Her eyes traveled every where in the unfamiliar territory. The walls were painted an azure hue. Almost every thing in the room was blue or green, the two soft fluffy blue chairs next to the window, the carpet was green, and it looked very soft. Finally her eyes came to rest on the bed she was lying in; it too was a pale green. Her yes found someone eyes in the bed. She was looking at a naked Draco Malfoy. She looked down at her self and saw to her horror that she was stark naked. 

She let out a penetrating scream. Out of no where a hand covers her mouth and she finds her self with her back pressed up against Draco's well toned chest. He didn't let go of her mouth, he just whispered into her ear with a low and husky voice.

"Hermione, quiet my mom will hear you. All though I'm surprised she didn't hear you scream my name to the heavens last night," he whisphered in the husky voice.

"sorry, it's just when you wake up in some one's bed, nude and not know how you got there, you get a little petrified," she said after her release his hand from her mouth.

"It's okay, lets go back to sleep now, you kind of tried me out last night," he said as he tried and failed to stifle a yawn.

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened last night?" she asked.

"Yes, but first lets sleep," and with that he grabbed he her around the waist and pulled her back into his chest. She didn't argue like he had expected but instead snuggle up to him, and instantly fell asleep. After a few moments he falls asleep too, with his head in her hair and his arms around her bare middle.

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry this toke so long I've been working really hard in school and I've been studying for my mid terms with it looks like is coming pretty fast. It seems like just yesterday I was so excited to be going back to school but now I can wait to get out and have summer vacation! Well I've skipped school on Monday and Tuesday to finish this chapter up and because I've had guest over at my house for a bout a month and a half and they well be here until at least February and I've had to share my computer with the guest's son! My moms' friend, who is a girl and her son. I just needed one day with out them in my face for something. Next chapter you learn what happened to Hermione and Draco after the club and you may also learn how Draco saved Hermione from that mean old centaur. By the way,aren't the twinshot? Lol, so remember if some one can tell me which rock band wrote the song life style of the rich and famous I'll update faster than I did on this chapter. Oh also I don't own the song _Ohio is for lovers_ that is the wondrous deed of _Hawthorne heights_. Again, sorry for the lateness.

PUSH THE BUTTON! ---I'm not joking! sees you have rope, pitch forks, fire wood, and gasoline I'll be going now

slowly backs away and then runs for my life.

REVIEWER#1: get back here you coward!

REVIEWER#2: after her! every one runs west, but I went east.

DEMON-SLAVE: snickers I'm smarter than I look then fast walks into a dark tunnel -----I have no idea where I'm going with this-----ah well please review!


	4. pain beyond pain my friend

AN: thanks to all of you reviewed, and a special thanks to "Morgan" who knew the name of the band, yep good charlotte is correct. I also want to thank"days go by," for they corrected the song. I'm sorry I got it wrong but the guests I have over are always messing with my computer. Right now she's arguing with her son about him going to bed. I hate having guest at my house- actually I hate having THEM at my house. They have the worst table manners, ex: when they eat they just burp and don't cover their mouths! (They burp really loud!) Her son leaves pee on the toilet seat and doesn't clean it unless you tell him, it's just disgusting! Also every damn minute her son is in my face. I wish they would take a hint and leave. When they came to stay with us I thought it was for a week or two but NO they've been here for about a month and a half! I want to Avada Kedavra their asses. That just shows you, parents should listen to their children; I was against them coming from the beginning. Well, you don't want to listen to me plot murder so here's chapter four- oh, if you hear about any strange disappearances that involve a African American woman named Debbie and a her son named timothy just ignore it. **;) JUST KIDDING**

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN HARRY OR HIS FRIENDS BUT I OWN DRACO...OKAY I'M LYING BUT I WISH I DID.

PEOPLE THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!

LONG THING 

CHAPTER FOUR

PAIN BEYOND PAIN MY FRIEND

* * *

She woke up around noon; she'd only been asleep for at least four hours. She blinked a few times to get rid of her sleepy-ness. She lifted her head to examine the room but almost instantly pain shot through her head at an alarming rate. She groans. she's never felt pain like that. It was becoming unbearable, the pounding in her head seemed to double and she almost cried out in pain. She was never going to drink for a long time.

She looked next to her to find that Draco was missing. Wondering where her lover was, she tried to stand but as her feet touched the ground she fell flat on her stomach. Her legs couldn't support her but she wasn't worried about that at the moment, she was worried about the pain she was feeling between her legs. She whimpers in pain. This was too much, her head and now this, what else could go wrong? In September Harry's going out in the open? (AN: what a sad day for women-kind) she shivered at the thought.

The newly arisen problem with her body not functioning was getting the best of her. She was now breathing like she had asthma. She started to shake uncontrollably, she felt like she was going to be sick. She was starting to feel the bile in her throat; this was not going to look pretty. She tried to hold in what ever it was she had eaten last night but to her dismay it wasn't working and with her estranged breathing she was going to die from lack of oxygen, she could picture it now. Draco, while walking back to his room from where ever he was, finding her on his carpet in a pool of vomit. He'll be discussed at her and order his house elves to get her out of his room, then instruct them to burn his room because she not only vomited in it but slept in it too. She looked around the room in hopes of trying to find a bathroom; there wasn't any, her hopes crashed in an instant. 'Well, this is just bloody brilliant' she thought. 'I have no memory of last night and I have a splitting head ache and I'm about to vomit on my crush's carpet and it gets better and better with every second,' she said as she heard the door knob turn.

Draco came in his room carrying a goblet. He was dress in blue denim jeans and a silk green shirt, plain but some how he pulls the look off. He stared every where from his bed to his chest of draws when finally his eyes landed on Hermione positioned out on the floor on her stomach, looking straight at him. It toke a few seconds for him to get what had happened but when things finally clicked he rushed over to Hermione's side only to be stop by her look of horror. Crest fallen, he put the goblet on his chest of drawers and went to help her up but she slid away from him before he could. Very confused and hurt he stepped back and toke in her appearance, she was naked and it didn't look as if she was waiting for him to take her again. He took a look at her pale skin and trembling body, then he realized she was very sick. He stepped closer to her and gathered her into his arms; he ignored her attempts to escapes his hold by pulling her body firmly against his. He turned around so she was facing him. She turned her head away from his and stared at the floor. Draco, slightly annoyed at her defiance to let him look or hold at her, put his right index and middle finger under her chin and gently forced her to look at him.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. She'd stopped hyper ventilating when he entered the room but it was difficult not to vomit in his presence, she was horrified that he was this adjacent to her. She was dimly aware that she was stark naked but she didn't really register that fact, she was a little preoccupied with trying not to retch on Draco. It seems that this wasn't her day. As soon as she takes in his scent of white peaches mixed with vanilla and cinnamon she had no control of her mouth. Hot orange and green bile mixed with apple seeds, bits of yellowish lumps, Yellow-green bits with other unrecognizable stomach churning things was now on Draco's shirt.

Draco was very shocked and disgusted but who wouldn't be in his position? He looked down at his silk shirt and grimaced. Hermione looked truly horrified and saw the perfect opportunity to escape his hold and found sanctuary under his bed spread. He quickly took off his shirt revealing his prefect, not to mention hard, six pack abs. he went over to Hermione and tried to talk her out from under his sheets. He wanted to watch what he said. Talking to women was like trying to talk a suicide person from jumping over the edge of a building, you have to be careful of what you say or else they will take the final plunge.

"Sweetie it's okay, it was your first time drinking heavy alcohol, I understand." He said in an effort to make her feel better. Hermione was shocked that her called her "sweetie," not to mention her head ache was getting worst by the second. 'Why can't he just leave so I can wallow in self pity?' shethought toher self. She stayed silent and he went on.

"It was just a shirt; the only thing I care about is how you're feeling." There was so much sadness laced in to his voice that she couldn't help but come fort from the place she had taken upon as her safe haven. She looked into his eyes with her teary ones; slowly she crawled from his bed and on to his lap, where she then cried silently on his shoulder. He gently hugged her body close to his. He waited patently for her to stop crying. She was surprised that he being so gently with her. She relished in the fact that she was in his arms. She like how welcoming his embrace was, his body was warm and his presence was most welcomed now that she knew he wasn't angry.

Very happy that she was in his arms again, he rocked her back and forth until she was composed enough to tell him what happened. After about three minutes of Hermione crying, she had stopped crying and was now nestled into his chest and was half a sleep. He knew he had to ask her before she fell asleep. She shook her shoulders gently and turned her so her back was against his bare chest. He thought it best if her breast weren't touching his chest because he was get kind of aroused. She stared at him with sad eyes and hastily started to apologize, only to be stopped by his lips.

She instantaneously went quiet and started to kiss back. He licked her bottom lip, asking for her permission to enter her cavern. She happily lets him. He's tongue was doing unimaginable wonders for her mouth. She bashfully explores his mouth with her tongue. He deepens the kiss. His tongue gazed over her teeth, she moans in pleasure. This was nothing like the kiss she had shared with mark,-or was it Alex?-this kiss was filled with passion, hungry, and tenderness all at the same time. It was perfect, this moment was perfect, and he was prefect. (AN: very corny I know. I'm vomiting as I write this.)

He ended the kiss, panting lightly from the lack of oxygen. He stared into her auburn eyes, his eyes filled with lust and desire he kissed her neck, only to be stopped by a whimper of pain. He looked at her quizzically and suddenly remembered what he was doing before he found her the way he did. Quickly he scrambled to his chest of drawers and grabbed the goblet he had brought with him from the kitchen. It was still kind of warm, for that he was thankful. This potion tasted appalling when drunk cold.

The pain was too much to bear now; it felt as though her head was on fire. 'This must be how Harry felt when Voldemort was attacking his mind,' she thought to her self. With the pain in her head along with the agonizing throb in her virginal area, she thought she was going to die. Her vision was now non-existent, any thing she saw was either blurry or in black and white. She felt her tears slowly slide down her cheeks and disappear, where? She didn't know. She was nimbly aware that someone, she assumed Draco, was trying to make her drink something but she would open her mouth. What if it wasn't Draco and this un-known person was trying to poison her? She was now sobbing and didn't care who saw, she was going to die any way. (AN: kind of melodramatic isn't she? Where in the seven hells do I get this stuff?)

She wouldn't drink the potion so he got an idea. He toke a mouth full of the potion from the goblet and kissed her. He was a little surprised when she started to kiss back. He licked her bottom lip like he did only a few minutes ago. She opened her mouth and he forced her to drink the potion. She coughed and spat some of it up but by the way she stopped crying he guessed the potion was working. He lifted the goblet to her lip and she willingly drunk from the goblet. He was immediately relieved she was not in any more pain. He didn't like to see women in pain. (AN: awe, then where was he, when I was being murdered in the kitchen with the candle sticks by coronal mustard?)

Her vision cleared up when she finished drinking from the goblet. Her head ache went away and the pain in her virginal area went to a slow aching pulse. What ever was in the potion was doing her wonders. Her eyes started to droop and she tried to suppress a yawn but couldn't. Slowly her breathing started to become even. What ever was in the potion was making her very jaded. Soon her eyes were closed on there own and she was powerless as sleep toke her body over.

Draco, seeing that the potion had achieved its purpose, lifted Hermione on to his bed and tucked her in. he toke out his wand and mutter and incantation, pointed to Hermione and in seconds she was clothed in a long green silk night dress, only the best when you're a guest at the Malfoy manor. He toke off his shoes, socks and pants leaving him in nothing but his black silk boxers. (AN: yes I like boys who wear silk boxers, prosecute me!) He hoped that the potion did what it was suppose to. The potion was called _slaap geheugen_, meaning sleeping memory in Dutch. It was suppose to return the drinkers memory from the last twenty hours. He also put _houd de pijn tegen _in to the potion to help with the head ache and the pain from losing her virgintiy. He climbed in to his bed, drew hermione's body close to his, and then proceeded to buried his face in her hair. He toke in the scent of her hair, she smelled like jasmin, apples and lilies with a hint of rose water that his mom some times has with her tea. After a few minutes of taking in her scent he closed his eyes, soon he too was a sleep.

* * *

DREAM AND FLASH BACK 

(AN: this is what happened last night so it's a flash back but Hermione is dreaming about it so it's a dream and a flash back, got it? I didn't want to confuse any one.)

_After downing her first martini, Hermione wanted Draco to dance with her, being the perfect gentleman he was, he accepted. They dance for most of the night. By the time it was 2 0' clock in the morning Hermione had drunk about two martinis, half a glass of rum and coke, and roughly about five shots of vodka. Needless to say she was a little drunk. At two thirty A.M. the club was still full to capacity. Hermione thought she saw Jennifer Lopez grinding on some boy about twenty six. At 3 0' clock Casey, after dancing with almost every guy in the club, came over to them totake Hermione home._

"_I don't want to, I'm having the time of my seven teen year old life!" said a tipsy Hermione._

"_How the hell are you going to get home?" asked a pissed off Casey. One of the guys she was dancing with spilled his drink on her brand new eighty dollar shirt. Lucky for her and him, the drink had no alcohol in it. She would have a hard time explaining to her parents why she smelled like alcohol-well not really but it wouldn't end well. _

"_Drake will take me home," she said. Draco was surprised she could actually speak correctly with all the drinks she had._

"_Sure I'll take you home, where do you live?" he asked but the only answer he got was a glare from Casey. Hermione was busy dancing on the bar table._

"_It doesn't matter where she lives just drop her off at my Floo gate!" and she went to get Hermione off the bar. Draco was left stammering, only a few of his word were actual words; "Floo?" "her" and "hemmer" was all that Casey could hear._

"_Here's my gate address," Casey said as she handed him a piece of paper which read; _

_ Délicieux Casey Comte beau _

_ Floo gate 385 green motets _

"_You're a witch," whispered an astonished Draco. Casey just rolled her eyes and retorted;_

"_Wow, Hermione sure can pick the smart guys," and with that she gave Draco Hermione's hand and left with one of the twins Hermione had been dancing with. _

_Hermione and Draco stayed at the club for about forty more minutes. They danced or they talked about random topics. Draco made sure Hermione didn't have any more drinks. Around four in the morning her told her she should be getting back home, she flat out refused saying she didn't want to go back yet._

"_Why," asked a puzzled Draco._

"_Because the sooner I go home the sooner I'll have to go back to being me. The girl no boys will every want to date, the bushy hair Hermione with no life because all she cares about is school and home work. I don't want to be like that any more," she finished and cried in to Draco's arms. Completely shocked at her outburst, Draco toke her out side and went in to an alley, where he then disappeared with a faintly pop._

_Feeling relatively dizzy and light head Hermione sat down on the thing nearest to her, which was a chair. They had arrived in Draco's living room. She swiftly tried to wipe her eyes and shield her face from Draco's view. He toke hold of her arms and lead her to his room not once making eye contact with her. When they arrive Hermione made straight for his seagreen bed. Draco sat down and put his arm around her shoulder, he felt like a fool when she stiffened and was about to let go when she put her arms around his neck. She sobbed in to his well toned chest. He patted her on the back until she looked at him with wet teary ginger eyes. He involuntarily leaned in to her and her to him. Slowly, inch by inch their lips met their goal. His lips brushed over hers, and thengently his tongue traced the out line of her bottom lip. Slowly she opens her mouth and his tongue begins to explore her mouth. _

_She unconsciously shivered as he entered her mouth. Slowly she edged her body closer to his. Slowly he pushed their bodies together, there was limited space between them but they didn't seem to notice as there kiss got more affectionate. Hermione's hands unsteadily made their way to Draco's face and started to explore his chest, while his hands wandered her stomach. His touch was feather light and sent a burst of pleasure up her spine and to her neural receptors. She couldn't help but moan as he does this. Draco, getting confidence at her response got braver and he put his hand under her dress and made small circles in her thigh. Goose bumps were now all over her body making her shiver._

_She awkwardly started to take off his black shirt. Seeing she was In need of help with his garment, Draco broke the kiss and helped her take off his shirt. She blushes and looks at her feet. Draco, noticing she was embarrassed, gave her words of encouragement. He then started again by slowly nipping her exposed neck. Hermione continues to blush, she felt awkward not doing any thing. She tries to think of something to do to Draco but couldn't for the life of her concentrate. Draco's menstruations on her neck were distracting her. She unhurriedly brought her fingers to his chest and gradually ran her index finger up and down his nipple. He pauses with his work on her neck and looked at her funny, embarrassed she turns her headaway. He shakes his head at her and whispers in her ear._

"_Don't be shy my de bébé, your beautiful," he said then started to slowly nip on her left ear. She gasps at him for many reasons. One he called her "baby" in French and two because he started to nibble o her ear. She nodded her head, slowly as if not sure of her self. She turns around so he could unzip her dress. He gingerly unzips it and slowly removes it. She leans her back against his chest as her dress pools at her waist, (AN: remember she's sitting on the edge of his bed.) revealing her tanned medium sized breast. He makes small circles on her pink tender nipples._

_She lets out a moan of pleasure as both her nipples harden. Draco continues to slowly tease her and she's getting frustrated. She swiftly turns around and faces him. She lightly brushes her lips against his a quickly starts to kiss his exposed chest. His eyes droop like a puppy when you hit their sweet spot. He puts her on her back on his king sized bed. He then slowly removed her dress totally. he then takes off both their shoes. He notices she's wearing a red thong, he smirks up at her. She tries to fight a blush but it went in vain. He tries to delay taking off her thong by kissing his way from her stomach to her breast. He takes her left nipple in to his mouth and begins to slowly suck on it like a starving baby. She arches her chest in to his mouth silently requesting for him to keep going. He sucks on her nipple harder with each passing second; he loves the way she's demanding for more. _

_He switches to her right nipple and gives it the same amount of attention he gave her left one. The whole time he was doing this she was moaning like there was no tomorrow. Deciding to not let Draco be the only one out of the two them to give pleasure, she flipped him over with all the strength she had at that moment. She starts to haphazardly take of his pants, only to be stopped by his relatively expensive leather belt. She unbuckled his belt and impatiently unzipped his pants, leaving Draco in blue silk boxers. Draco, who had been chuckling at her effort, toke it up on him self to kick off his pant saying: "now, now amour, I'll take you soon enough," then he toke her lips in his. Hermione, sighing in satisfaction, put her arms around his neck. He begins to run his fingers down her spine, multiplying her pleasure. Their bodies, now so close together yet so far to them, were being pushed tighter by both parties. Hermione, losing her patience, growled. Draco, breaking the kiss, looked at her questioningly._

"_Draco," she whined._

"_I need you now! Stop toying with me and take me already," was what she said before she pushed Draco back making him land with a light "thud," on the bed. She then busied her self by literally ripping his blue silk boxers. She subconsciously liked her lips, while she looked at Draco's man hood as a wolf would a baby sheep. Draco, a little scared because of the look she was giving him-no, his man hood- slowly backed away from her only to be stopped when she put her hand around his man hood that was nine inches long and two inches wide, and then put the tip of her tongue and leisurely moved it in circles._

_He couldn't believe it! Hermione granger was giving him head. Then again they were about to have sex. He groans as she continues to little by little drive him mental. Her slow as snail pace was getting the best of him. She had now taken his member in to her mouth, slowly going up and down, some times casually flicking her tongue here and there. This was going to be the death of him. He was going to reach his peak any second but she stopped and licked her way up to his lips. He growls in frustration, she smiles at his discomfort. His penis now very hard was resting against her thigh, very close to her vagina. She couldn't help but shiver as man hood touches her bare skin. She was very happy to be skin to skin with Draco but now all she could focus on was the desperate throb in her vagina, it was all Draco's fault. Draco, now very pissed that he didn't get to relieve him self, found the perfect way to get her back for his member's not so little problem. He was going to make her cum all night; he was going to prolong her agony to the very last second if he could. She was going to scream his name to the gods and then curse him to hell, maybe both literally and figuratively. He got a malicious grin on his pale yet handsome face. He rapidly flipped her on her back then made hast in taking off her red thong. He then inserted his index and middle finger in to her vagina, and then he moved back and forth at a slow and agonizing pace. Hermione just wanted to ring his pale little neck like there was no tomorrow but She just keeps moaning and mumbling things like; "dio mio," meaning "oh god" or "mio sostantivo aiuto," meaning "god help me." Draco, not quite satisfied with the reaction he was getting, added the finger closes to his middle, he then picked up the pace causing Hermione scream out "siete i piu difettosi che IL diavolo," meaning "you're worst than the devil" in Italian._

"_Sorry to say this bambina but god can't help you here," he said with a sly smirk. She was about ten seconds away from Cuming and he thought he'd take her release away from her but thought better of it. When she came she screamed his name to the heavens and the hells._

"_DRACO!" she screams as her body began to shake with out her permission. Draco moved to kiss her but she smacked him in the head with all the strength she could muster at that point in time._

"_What the bloody hell? What was that for?" he asked confused, he'd given her the release he so badly desired and this was the thanks he got?_

"_W-why did y-you let me cum-m? Now I'm all we-a-k," she said and her lips formed a pout._

"_I'm sorry I thought you'd like to experience an organism before I toke you," he said as he positioned his man hood at her entrance. He looked into her eyes, asking if she was ready. She slowly nodded her head, afraid if she opened her mouth she would back out of there binding. He slowly entered her vagina and continued to enter her. He put his hands on her hips to keep her steady; he could already see the tears forming in her eyes. He bent forward and started to kiss all of her face, while still pushing in to her, he broke her virginal barrier, causing her to scream out in pain. Her scream was quickly muffled by Draco's lips. He could feel her hot salty tears on his jaw. He felt bad from causing her so much pain. He slowly and lovingly begins to thrust in to her, giving her a new sense on pleasure. She gives out a throaty moan and captures his lips in an intense kiss. _

_He slowly runs his hands all over her body, trying to memorize her body. For some reason he feelings he need to do this, why? He didn't know; it just seemed important. Still kissing Hermione, he runs his hands through her once untamable hair. It was now soft and gave her an image of sophistication. Draco, wanting her first time to pleasurable speeds up in his pace. All you could hear in Draco's room at that time was the sound of love making-something new for Draco. Usually he never made love to a girl, he just shagged her and in the morning she'd leave. But Hermione was different he didn't know why, maybe because he wanted her first time to be something special. No ones first time should be bad, no ones. As their bodies touched, skin against skin, Hermione was about to have her second orgasm of the night. As she was about to cum she felt as if she had un-known materials in her body trying to claw their way out. As she came she felt she was going blind, that's how powerful her organism was. For about thirty minutes this happened until finally Draco came, letting out a surreal roar. All through the night this continued, Draco bringing her to her peak causing her to lose control of her body. Any small movement she made was almost enough for Draco almost lose control but he managed to keep in check; barely. The sounds they were making were not of this world. By the time it was 7'0 clock A.M. they came about three more times each before Hermione fell in to a deep and peaceful slumber. Draco pulled her body close to his and fell a sleep with her back against his chest._

END FLASH BACK AND DREAM

* * *

Hermione woke up at around five. She took a look at the clock on Draco's wall and let out a yelp of shock. She scrambled from Draco's bed and ran around the room like a sixteen year old boy trying to hide a dirty magazine from his parent. Draco now wake because she leaped off his bed-something no women had ever done-looked at her with an amused smile on his face. Hermione, noticing his gaze on her got very angry.

"Don't just stand there looking like a baboons uncle, help me find my clothes so I can go home!" she yelled, while she continues her search.

"What's the big deal? Just tell your parents you where hanging out with Casey," he said, not even bothering to get up off his bed.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea; I'll walk in to my house, tell my parents I had a drunken romp and lost my virginity. That's a bloody brilliant idea Draco, what's do you suggest I do after that, tell snape that i want to have his child?" she said in one sarcastic breath. He was hurt that she thought of their sexual relationship as a "drunken romp." He just turned his back to her and said in a low voice;

"The house elf is cleaning your dress; I'll have her send it to your house. In the mean time thumper, my personal house elf will get you new things to wear," after that he snapped his finger three times and in came a short house elf. He had a small nose like a potato and rather large oval shaped eyes. He was wearing a dark green tea cozy.

"Yes master Draco? What can thumper get you?" he asked eagerly in a high pitched voice.

"Will you please find something for miss granger to wear? And then please guide her home," he said in the same voice as before. Hermione, who was watching the conversation, got very upset; he takes her virginity and then he just goes back to the way things were? Before she could stop her self hot tears made their way to her eyes and began to fall to her cheek and on to the floor. Next thing she knew she was in a heap on the floor. Draco quickly gathered her in his arms and carried her to his bed where he held her close to his body. He dismissed thumper and asked Hermione what was wrong but all she would do was sob in to his shirt. She then looked in to his eyes and whispered:

"Did last night mean anything to you? Was I just another conquest to cross off your list?" she was now very delusional.

"What do you mean 'did last night me nothing to me,' it meant more than you think. And any ways I wasn't the one who referred to our binding as and I quote 'a drunken romp.' You may not believe this but I'm actually a nice guy once you get to know me," he whispered fiercely at her.

"I'm-m s-sorry-y, I didn't mean it. It just came out. Please forgive me," she looked into his indigoeyes with hope. He nodded his head and kissed her lips tenderly, he then called back thumper. With a snap of thumper's finger she was dressed in an emerald green skirt that reached mid thigh with a matching V neck top, it revealed some cleavage but not too much. With a good bye kiss to Draco that lasted two and a half minutes Hermione arrived in her bed room via elf magic. She looked around her room and saw a letter on her desk. Deciding she would read the letter later, Hermione made her way to her bed to get some much needed rest.

* * *

AN: yippee! I'm done! It took a while but I did it, hope it's up to your standards. This chapter I wrote 5,155 words! Not bad. Don't fret this story isn't even half way finished. We are going to go through Hermione, Draco, Casey, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the rest's year at Hogwarts and their summers. Next chapter is going to be the most interesting of them so far. Oh, and yes the potion name was in real Dutch and the Italian was real Italian.thefrench was real too.By the way how did I describe the pain in the beginning? I swear I can make a paper cut sound life threatening. Well, review! 


	5. To The Burrow

**AN: hey people! Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter. I will no longer write the title and the chapters, you're not stupid.**

**DISCLAIMER: don't –cries- own –cries- Harry –cries- potter –sobs-**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was horrible, yet it had its advantages. Hermione sat on her bed thinking. Should she or shouldn't she? She was confused; she read the letter for the third time.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How's your summer? I was going to talk to you on the felly phone but I thought better of it. I was wondering ---if it's all right with your parents-- maybe you could stay at the burrow for the rest of the summer. We all miss you, just think about it. Harry's here too. After taking down he-who-must-not-be-named Dumbledore's been a little less of an ass--- I know your most likely going to give me a long speech about that when and if I see you--- between you and me I think that he's got a crush on Ginny! Can you believe it? Just because he's my best mate doesn't mean I'll ease up on him in fact that means I'm going to down his neck at all times. Any ways send your answer with pig._

_Love,_

_Ron_

_Ps. Ginny and the rest send their love._

Going to the burrow sounded wonderful. She had giggled at the mention of Harry's crush on Ginny. They would look cute together. The only problem was Casey; she wanted to spend the summer with Casey. It had been too long since they'd really talked. "Maybe Ron's mother would let Casey come too. It would be crowded at the burrow but since Fred and George moved in to their apartment in Diagon Alley their room would be open but Harry's probably staying in it. Maybe if Harry slept in Ron's room then Casey and I can have Fred and George's room! I better go and ask Casey if she would like to go to the burrow, maybe if I tell her that 'the Harry potter' was to be there she'd go," she made her way down the stairs and out the front door.

She went in to Casey's house by going in to the back door. She was now standing in the kitchen. It was covered blue every where you turned. The only thing not blue was the refrigerator which was shiny silver steel, and the stove which was hoary steel. She went up the stairs to the second story of the house to find Casey in her room. Casey's room was all red, like her walls her bed spread and desk. Casey was sitting on her bed reading the latest **vida da tomada** a magazine in Brazil. The magazine was made in Brazil. How Casey gets a copy the day they publish was a mystery. It was for aspirating models. It was Casey's aspiration to be a model seen they were young. Hermione remembered when they were nine and Casey would have fashion shows with Hermione as the over protective manger who's only in the business to make millions. She smiled at the memory. Casey, seeing she had a guest, looked up from her magazine and scowled at her. Wondering why her friend was angry. She toke small steps and sat on the front of Casey's bed.

"You're going to tell me how it was, no buts. You should have told me the second you Apparated home," Casey then put down her magazine and looked at Hermione waiting for her to tell her story.

"I'm confused. What are you talk-"

"You were never good at playing dumb or lying Hermione Christina granger," said a now tremendously pissed off Casey.

"Okay fine what do you want to know," Casey glared at her then said.

"Tell me how it was. Was he good in bed," this was greeted by an embarrassed and some what angry Hermione. 'It was none of her business how Draco was in bed!'

"Casey! It's not your business how Draco is in bed," Hermione said as her face started to turn red.

"He must have sucked then, in more ways than one," said Casey with a smirk.

"For your information he was the greatest in bed," she then fell back on Casey's bed and sighed. She was obviously reliving her virginity being taken away. Casey just rolled her eyes and toke the pillow that she was leaning against and ceaselessly started to hit Hermione over the head with it. She only stopped when Hermione said she tell her what happened. She smirked with satisfaction, and then leaned back--with her pillow in place—on her head board.

"Well, after you left us at the club--with one of the cute guys I was dancing with. I will need info on that by the way—we just danced. When he told me he was going to take me home I said no. I cried and he toke me back to his place.-"

"-I see, you wanted him to shag you-"

"-I didn't want that!" Hermione shouted at her friend. It seemed she was trying to convince Casey and half their neighborhood. Casey nodded her head showing Hermione that she didn't believe a word she said.

"Any ways we kissed and-"but she was interrupted by Casey.

"Who kissed who?" she said very calmly, A little too calmly. It was obvious she was excited by this news. Why she was excited over who kissed who and not that Hermione had sex was a mystery.

"I don't know. I think we both leaned in to each other, why?" she asked.

"No reason. I just wanted to know who liked who better," she said with a mysterious glint in her eyes. It only showed up when she had a something evil planed or one of her plans taking effect.

"Well he kissed me and then one thing lead to another and here we are," Hermione said. She purposely left out the major details. Casey shook her head and got up from her bed. She then toke a seat on her computer chair and gazed expectantly at Hermione.

"Alright, it was the best thing I've even experienced. He was so gently and caring, it was like we were making love," she then stood up and sat on the red fluffy carpet next to Casey's chair.

"My guess is he wanted your first time to be-I don't know-special," she said as she played with her nails. Hermione just nodded her head.

"But tell me, did you want him to shag you?" said Casey out of the blue. Hermione was shocked but that was Casey for you; she likes to surprise people.

"I don't know. A part of me wanted that I guess but I didn't think he would actually have do-well you know- with me," she said with a small blush forming in her cheeks. Casey rolled her eyes and said.

"Tina, if you're old enough to have sex and have had sex then you can say the word sex! Some times you're so naïve it makes me want to vomit," Casey said but she was smiling at Hermione in what some would think in awe.

"Fine, I didn't think he'd have sex with me. But your right I did want him to' de-flower' me." Hermione then fell back on the fluffy red carpet and stared aimlessly at the ceiling.

"Casey, can you tell me some thing?" Hermione asked.

"What?" asked Casey.

"How did you know I liked Draco and how did you know pansy," Hermione asked. She was still staring at the ceiling.

"Well, I knew you liked Draco because your mom told me," she paused to hear Hermione's out burst.

"What! She told you?" she was now standing up and her face was now flushed but not from embarrassment but from irritation. Casey was a little hurt she didn't want her to know about her crush. Hermione saw this and she immediately last her irritation.

"It's not that I didn't want you to know. Its just I wanted to tell you me self," she then hugged Casey.

"any way I know pansy because I'm sort of related to her, she's like a cousin or something" she said quickly.

"Oh, I pity you, pansy's so sluttish john Holmes looked at her and got AIDS." Said Hermione, They both laughed their heads off.

"She's so stupid she took a ruler to bed to see how long she slept!" a burst of laughter could be heard from Casey's bed room.

"Pansy's like a door knob- every body gets a turn!"

"Pansy's like a railway system, she gets laid all over the country!"

"Pansy's like a bus; guys are coming on and off her all day!"

"If my dogs face was as ugly as pansy is I'd shave his ass and make him walk back wards!" this was followed by another burst of laughter but this time it went on for about three minutes before they continued.

"Pansy's is like hard ware, four scents a screw!" and this went on for about half and hour. Making fun of pansy was a way of amusement for Hermione and with Casey here to do so she was having the time of her life.

"Wait I have to ask you some thing, will you come with me to visit my friends at his house for the rest of the summer?" Hermione asked all of this in one breath. Casey, knowing her for years, understood what she was asking.

"Wouldn't that be weird? To have a person you never meet at your house for the whole summer?" asked Casey. She didn't bother to ask whose home it was, she knew already.

"No, you're my friend please come!" she pleaded.

"If they say it's all right, then maybe I'll go," she said with a look of discomfort. The idea of staying where you may not be wanted is not some thing she would like to experience.

"You will," Hermione said with an air of calm. This was what it came down to. She had to wet Casey's interest. Who would do some thing unless you make the deal sweet? The next step would be to casually mention Harry's name and then she'd have Casey hook line and sinker.

"Really what makes you say that?" asked Casey. She was mildly interested. That's Hermione for you; she knew almost every ones weakness. Casey's being curiosity. The sentiment, curiosity killed the cat was some what true in her case.

"Well it's just that my other friend Harry-you may know him- potter is going-"but she was cut off by Casey's shriek of delight.

"I'm coming!" Hermione smirked in satisfaction. Casey, seeing Hermione's smirk, glared at her profoundly.

"This was apart of your plan wasn't?" Hermione only nodded her head.

"I have a good mine to not go but the thought of meeting Harry potter is over taking me. What are you waiting for send Ron what's-his-name a letter saying I'll be going. Tell them we'll meet them at their house in three days," Casey then started to run around the room taking out every thing she owned in her armoire.

"Why do we need three days?" asked a befuddled Hermione. Casey continued to look through her cloth. After about a minute she answers back.

"Simply because we need more time to organize- you know look for stunning clothes to wear buy more make up! Work on our tan-on second thought we'll do that at Ron's house," Casey then continued to search for clothes. Hermione opened the door and was about to leave but called over her shoulder to Casey and said.

"Pack your school trunk and-"but she was cut off by Casey.

"I'm not stupid Tina, when you said 'the rest of the summer' I think that would entail packing my school trunk." Casey said very testily. The sooner Hermione sent her reply to Ron the faster she would get to spend eight weeks with Harry potter. With that she went back to looking for clothes.

Hermione took this as her signal to leave. She left Casey's house and went straight to her bed room. She looks around for pig but it seems that he left. She then noticed an eagle owl on her bed with a letter on his or her leg. Next to the eagle owl was a box rapped in silver and green. The eagle owl was twenty seven inches long and had two tufts of feathers on its head and had large blue eyes. This was weird because eagle owls had orange eyes. The tips of each of his feathers were a bright red; this was a very weird eagle owl.

She quickly scrambled to its side and tentatively put her hand forward to take the letter from its leg. When it didn't attack her she gently toke the letter out of the owls holster.

She looked at the envelope that the letter came in. it read Hermione. The hand writing was very neat and elegant it just screamed upper breeding. She knew who it was from but she didn't want to read it yet. She opened the neatly rapped box with care. Inside was her pocket book and dress, the dress looked cleaner than when she first saw it. That was the only thing in the box she left, but inside the box was more three skirts almost like the one she was wearing now, and three more shirts. They were all in silver and green. 'Always a slytherin,' she though.

She looked inside her pocket book and found a small jeweler box. It was black with a small silver snake on top. She slowly opened the box to find a diamond silver neck lace. The neck lace like a regular neck lace (circular and it stays around your neck.) then a line on diamonds that drop down and almost touch her breast. She put it back in the box. She then opened Draco's letter, which read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How's very thing? Are you feeling better? I just want to send your things, they're in the box, and I also got you a _

_gift. I don't know why I bought you a gift I just thought you may like it. Okay now I'm rambling and Malfoy's _

_don't ramble. I think that last night should never have happened. I toke advantage of you and for that I'm sorry._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_PS. You can keep the owl; I thought you may like her. You can name her what ever you want, again I'm sorry._

A single tear slid down her cheek, she swiped it away fiercely. She was done crying over him. They had talked about what last night meant to both of them this morning. She walked over to her computer desk, toke some paper and began to write furiously.

_Dear Draco,_

_Thank you for the gifts but you can't bribe me in to forgetting my first time. Yes, I know what you're doing. You did not take advantage of me; I wanted it just as much as you did maybe even more. I've liked you seen you saved me last year. You just send me a letter hoping I'll forget something very special to me, well I can't. Better yet, I won't!_

_Hermione Granger_

_PS. I will keep the owl; it's a very rare owl but not at all like the regular eagle owls._

She then began to write her letter to Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_I would love to visit you at the burrow but you see I was planning on_

_Hanging out with my friend Casey for the rest of the summer. She's going_

_To transfer to Hogwarts this year. Would it be okay if she and I both came?_

_I miss you guys but Casey would be alone for the Rest of the summer. Don't worry, she's a witch. If it's okay, then we'll see you in three day's. We'll come by Floo around 1:00 PM._

_Yours truly_

_Hermione_

_PS. Wow Harry and you-know-who would look so cute together!_

She then went to her new owl and told him to deliver Draco's letter first then Ron's.

"deliver to draco's manor then leave as soon as he gets the letter then deliver this to the burrow and wait for Ron's reply, okay?" she asked the owl. It nodded its head in understanding and toke flight. Hermione then curled up in her bed and went into a dreamless sleep. When she woke, up around 9:00 AM, She had two letters waiting for her on her computer desk. She went to her chair and sat down. She opened Ron's letter first.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Well, I asked mum if your friend could stay too and she said she doesn't see a problem with that. So we'll see you in three days. By the way nice owl but why did you get one that looked like malfoy's?_

_Love,_

_Ron_

_PS. I kind of got that your friend was a witch if she was transferring to Hogwarts._

She put down Ron's letter and gingerly picked what she knew was Draco's letter. She didn't know how long she sat there, staring at the letter but when she finally opened it her mom was calling her down to have lunch.

"That's okay mom, I'm going over Casey's house in a few minutes," she called down the stairs. She then sat back on her chair and read his letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I wasn't trying to buy you in to forgetting! Even if you wanted it, it shouldn't have happened. Are you really sure that you have liked me since that day in the forest? Why? You don't even know me, maybe we should just forget every thing, we could never be together, you're a Gryffindor and I… and I am a slytherin. We are opposite! We don't belong, we never will. I'm sorry._

_Draco Malfoy_

_PS. I don't think you have owl food so I'm giving you some. Yes you are right; this is no ordinary eagle owl. It, like its counter part, is part of a rare breed._

She stood up and looked around for her new owl which she decided to name Ce soir,

It meant "tonight" in French, The language of love. She found Ce soir at her window; the way she was staring out the window with such longing made Hermione sad. Ce soir had an air of sadness around her. Hermione picked her up and put her on her shoulder. Ce soir then nipped Hermione's ears playfully. Hermione, with Ce soir still on her shoulder, went to her desk where she wrote Draco.

_Dear Draco,_

_Why are you pushing me away? I care about you. I may not know a lot about you but I do know a few things. You love peaches as to where I love watermelons. You love to play Quidditch, and you're quite good. (I can already see you smiling) and you like me, I know you! Don't try to deny it. I can tell, you we very gently with me a few nights ago. You told me us having sex meant some thing, and I know you were telling the truth. Your eyes told you weren't lying. So tell me why you're acting like this._

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione then gave the letter to Ce soir, who toke off out the open window. She then went down to Casey's home where she was taken against her will to go shopping. All day she and Casey went into stores. Buying things likes boy shorts, sexy lingerie, short skirts, and sex bikinis. Only one more day to go until they leave for the burrow, she still hadn't heard from Draco and Ce soir hadn't come back yet; she was starting to get worried.

Hermione woke up at 11:00 AM. She then toke a bath and came out at 12:30. She then dressed in a red skirt that stopped at mid thigh. She then put on a white spaghetti strip top that showed an inch or two of her belly button. She then put on a pair of blue and white stripped flip flops. Her trunk was at Casey's house. She had told her parent when she got back from shopping with Casey. She kissed her mother and father good bye. She then went to Casey's kitchen where they both Floo-ed to the burrow.

Hermione stepped out of the fire place first and she was swallowed in a mass off red hair. She knew it was Ron and hugged him fiercely. When she let go she noticed Harry, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey were watching with looks of delight. She blushes greatly, she knew that they all hoped her to be with Ron but her heart was with another. She quickly lets go of Ron and hugs Harry tightly.

"Wow Harry, for a boy you sure smell good!" she whispered in to his chest. Blushing, Harry replies.

"Thanks Hermione," when she lets him go she goes to hug Ginny but sees she's not there.

"Thanks for letting me and Casey stay here Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey," Hermione said as she turns to the fire place. Just then Casey appears through a bright green fire. She is then followed by two trucks. Casey comes out of the fire place and pulls out her wand and mutters a cleaning spell on her self and the dirt that was on he clothes was now gone.

She then walks over to Hermione and says the same thing and Hermione is now also soot clean.

"Thanks Casey," she said. Then she starts to introduce every one to Casey. When she introduces Harry, both Hermione and Harry were both surprised by how Casey greeted him. Unlike most people that gawk at his scar she just shakes his hand and talks to Mr. Wealsey.

"So Mr. Wealsey I've read some things about you. You're in the ministry of magic? You were responsible for the department that takes way things that endanger the magic world after every one found out Voldemort was alive? Is that a cool job?" she asked, complelty ignoring Harry. She also said Voldemort name. They were all shocked but the first person to recuperate was Mr. Wealsey.

"Why yes I was. The best part of the job was-"but he was interrupted by his wife.

"Why don't you kids go unpack, you're staying in Percy's room," she then went back in to the kitchen her husband swiftly follows her.

"Well it was nice meeting you, ready Tina?" said Casey.

"Tina?" asked Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Yes I'm ready, and Tina is Casey's nice name for me, Said Hermione.

"But that's not even close to Hermione," pointed out Ron.

"No, but it is close to her middle name," said Casey. She then levitated their trunks, which went up the stairs on their own accord.

"What's your middle-"butRon was cut off by Casey.

"She won't tell you, it's a secret she'll take to her grave," she and Hermione then went up the stairs and in to Percy's old room. They spent a good twenty minutes in the room, unpack their large amount of stuff was easy because Casey used her magic. The trunks we bewitched to hold large amounts of clothes.

When they went down the stairs where Mrs. Wealsey told Hermione her owl had brought her a letter. She raced into the kitchen to find Ron trying to read her letter, after minutes of yelling at him while Casey read a book. She opened the letter which only had five words.

_Lucius is out of Azkaban._

_--_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I'm going to stop here; this isn't how I planned this chapter out but it work with my other ideas for the up coming chapters. REVIEW!**


	6. it doesn't make sense

**_AN: hello every one and happy martin Luther king Jr. Day! Sorry this is a week later than I had planned on posting but I have mid terms like next week and I'm taking my ELA this week and then I have my French midterm so I've been busy. Any ways here's the next chapter! Oh- please don't think Hermione is crazy! You'll understand when you finish this chapter. In this chapter we get into some of Casey's feelings. Thanks to all those who reviewed!_**

* * *

She just stood there, standing with the letter in her hand. It seems as if the world was moving slowly and she was in a time warp. Gently her hands began to shake. She was dimly aware that Ron and Harry were speaking to her but now all she could concentrate on was this new information. 'How did Lucius get out of Azkaban? He was caught for being a known death eater.' She looked around the kitchen taking in every thing when her eyes finally landed on Casey. Hermione rushed over to the dark corner in which Casey was reading in. she immediately drug Casey up in to Percy's old room. She locked the door and shoved the letter in to Casey's hand before Casey could utter a word. 

Casey read the make over and over again but for the life of her could not make sense of it. Lucius Malfoy was not out of Azkaban, was he? No, if he was there would have been something in the daily prophet. This just doesn't make sense. She looked up at Hermione who was now sitting on the bed that the weasley's had put in for them, gazing out the window.

"Hermione," Casey said quietly. She didn't know how to tell Hermione this; it would kill her.

"Yes Casey?" Hermione answered back, still gazing transfixed out the window.

"I don't… know how to…say this but t-this can't b-be true," Casey was now looking at the floor. Her voice was filled with sorrow; she didn't want to break her best friend's heart. If only Draco Malfoy wasn't such and ass, if only the world wasn't so filled with wretchedness, if only Harry potter didn't like Ginny Weasley! But the world wasn't fair. She looked up to meet Hermione's tear filled eyes. She ran to Hermione's side and pulled her into a hug.

"Maybe there's a good reason; even though I didn't see an article on Lucius I could have missed it," Casey said, trying to comfort her friend in her time of distress.

"No, you're right he doesn't want me! I'm too ugly and fat and I'm a mud blood," Hermione sobbed in to Casey's shoulder.

"So what if you're not pure of blood? It's how good of a person you are that counts!" she told Hermione.

"No, not to Lucius or to Draco apparently; why else would he lie to me?" asked a now composed Hermione.

"Look just write him a letter, ask him these things," said Casey. She then got of the bed and made her way to the door. She stopped with her hand on the door knob and looked at Hermione who was still sitting on the bed.

"If he is lying then we have something else we can bond on; we both like boys who we have almost no chances with. But at least you got to experience something with Draco, me and my crush will remain that; a crush," she said and left her with Hermione thoughts.

Hermione sat on her bed for a long time. Thinking, she wanted to have all her thoughts collected, and then she would write the letter to Draco. Just writing out in frustration seemed like the better way to go at this point in time but she didn't want to sound like an irksome girl friend when she wrote her letter. Come to think of it she wasn't Draco's girl friend but then what was she? This would be one of the things she would put in her letter. She looked out the window to see that the sun was setting.

She had always loved to watch the sun set and rise when she was younger. She would wake up and hour before the sun was to rise and watch as the colors put on a show for her. She especially loved to watch the sun set in winter, when every thing was covered in a blanket of whiter than paper snow. As she watched the sun set, she felt a new feeling of torment and misery wash over her. She watched as the golden hue mixed with the ruby and become one. Then the blue would mix with the pink making an extraordinary new color; lilac. As the color spread across the heavens, Hermione toke out an extra notebook.

Hermione then commenced to write her letter to Draco. She wrote down every thought that had been going through her head from when she first got Draco's letter to now. She wrote down every hatful thought about Lucius, every heart ache and pain that she felt when she got his letter. She wrote about how much pain she would be in if he let his father control him for the rest of his life. She wrote about how she wished he would just give there relationship a chance maybe something beautiful would come out of it.

* * *

Casey was sitting back in her corner, from an on looker's perspective she was reading a rather large book about Defense Against The Dark Arts but if the on looker toke a closer look they would notice her eyes were glazed over and they weren't moving. Casey was in deep thought. She was thinking about what she had told Hermione a few hours ago. She shifted herself in to a more comfortable position on the carpet. Was her crush that unattainable? Really, she didn't even know him that well. She had heard many things about him but actually having a chance to date Harry potter was not something that seemed to be in her future. There are so many reasons for him not to notice her. The main reason was a year younger than her, had vivacious red hair, and had flare any boy would love. Her name was Ginny Weasley. 

She already didn't like Ginny Weasley and they've never even met! How does she know that Harry potter fancies Ginny Weasley? Hermione told her when they were unpacking their things in Percy's old room. Casey couldn't remember all of what Hermione said but when Hermione was telling her about Ron's first letter -more specifically his PS- her heart and hopes both had been trampled. She thought if she treated him like any other person he would warm up to her more. She hadn't seen him all day and she was kind of glad for that, she didn't know what she'd say to him. She gave an audible sigh.

"Something got you down, Casey was it?" said a low voice. The voice held no interest in her well being and for that she was kind of ticked off about. Here he was invading her space when all she wanted was to be was left alone. She didn't care if she had a crush on him; he was not to be near her. She looked up to meet the piecing emerald green eyes of Harry potter. He was wearing some black baggy pants that almost cover his white skechers shoes, and he was wearing a red sleeveless shirt that showed off some off his muscles-'bet Ginny likes the show he's putting on for her,' Casey thought bitterly.

"No I'm fine, just thinking," she said bluntly and then went to reading her book. Harry gave her a calculating look before he sat in the shadows with her. They sat in silence for about ten minutes. Casey thought she was going to lose her mind because of the harsh silence. His sent was driving her crazy, he smelled of apricots and a Sakura flower in bloom. He smelled so good it was a wonder Hermione and Ginny hadn't try and date him when they first met him.

"Was there something you wanted? I'm kind of busy," Casey said as she pretended to read. She was hoping to get him to leave her alone, he was much too close.

"You can't be that busy if you're feigning reading," Harry answered looking straight across the room at cobalt colored wall, eyes void of any emotion. She was a little surprise he knew she wasn't reading but then she reminded her self that this was Harry potter.

"Fine, I'm not reading. What do you want?" Casey asked hotly. He really needed to leave and fast. She closed her book and looked at him expectantly. He continued to stare at the wall while he spoke.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" he asked in a low voice that held a lot of confidence and authority. She just gazed at him, face vacant of any sentiment; of course he was worried about Hermione. She was just a little upset he didn't care enough to ask her any questions about herself, like why was she here? How long had she been friends with Hermione? Or why the hell she was sitting in a dark corner away from every one!

"Girl stuff," she said in a tense voice. It held no emotion, betraying the sadness she felt. Ever since she had entered the Weasley home no one had talked to her and now Harry was talking to her but about Hermione! Okay, so she was his one of his best friends, she got that but couldn't he talk to her for a few minutes? Casey then went back to her book but after about thirty seconds of reading with Harry just sitting there she got angry and stormed off to find Hermione with her nose in the air. It looked as if Harry didn't even notice.

When she got to her and Hermione's room for the summer, she saw Hermione sitting on the dark blue carpet. She was staring at the floor; Casey knew she had been waiting for her to come back. Casey went over to Hermione and sat down in front of her. She then held out her hand. Hermione, not looking up from the floor, gave Casey the letter she had written to Draco. Casey opened the letter and looked at the length of the parchment. She began to read taking in everything.

_Dear Draco,_

_Lucius is in Azkaban huh? Well this is a surprise to me. I haven't seen anything in the daily prophet about this. The only thing I can think is you're lying to me. I thought I meant more to you than just some conquest! We could have had a wonderful life; every thing would have been great. I had already pictured it in my mind. I would work at the ministry of magic for the Auror's office, while you would be on the Blazing Believers. England's greatest seeker! We would have two children, twins to be exact. One boy and one girl, they would have your hair, eyes and aristocratic features, your slytherin astuteness, and your sense of style. They would have my love for books, my love of a job well done, and my brain. They would be the most wonderful children, their names would show that, Natasha and Kaden. They'd watch as you try and convince me to stop working, saying things like "Malfoy women never work," but that gone isn't? Your father is out of Azkaban and we can't be together. I understand and even though I wish I didn't, I do. Even though your father is out of Azkaban, you shouldn't let him control you! You are a smart person and you deserve to be happy. Ever since that day in the forest I would think about you. When ever I had a moment to my self you would be in my mind. Your angelic smile deep indigo eyes and your brain. I just wish there was a chance for us but I'm painfully plain, not at all what a Malfoy woman would look like. You say you're sorry well, I'm sorry too. If you let your father control you then you'll be nothing but a coward. I just want you to know, I care for you, very much._

_Hermione_

Casey looked up and saw Hermione staring at her. Casey nodded her head as a tear slide down Hermione's face. With out Casey even knowing tears slowly made their way down her cheek. Soon both she and Hermione were silently crying. Hermione looked at Casey and a look of confusion went across her face.

"Why are you crying Casey?" she asked. She was worried, Casey almost never cried. No matter the situation she was almost always in complete control of her emotions. Some times it terrified Hermione. She could never control her feelings so effortlessly, yet here was Casey, a very strong willed person, crying!

"Cause I feel so unwelcome. I was talking to Harry a few minutes ago and he totally iced me out. He didn't even ask me a question about myself! Just how you were doing," Casey said her tears coming to a stop. She heatedly wiped her tears away and tried to regain her cool demeanor. She was embarrassed that she couldn't keep her emotions in check. She didn't like it when people knew she was human.

Well you never seemed to like him any ways, why care what he does?" Hermione asked. Casey gave her a look. Hermione made a face.

"Come on Tina, you can so tell I like him! Why else ignore him?" when Casey said this it sounded more like a statement than a question, then again it was probably meant to be that way.

"I'm not even going to ask how that makes sense," said Hermione. She then went to the door and left. Casey just sat on the floor, motionless. Hermione came in to the room and glared at Casey until Casey gave a loud sigh and followed Hermione out of the room and in to the kitchen.

They found Ce soir on the kitchen table, staring out the window. Hermione was getting really worried about her; if she wasn't delivering mail then she would just stare out a window with such yearning. Hermione went over to Ce coir and tied the letter to Ce coir's leg, then whispered "Malfoy manor," and the owl was off out the window.

Casey went back into her corner and tried to avoid every one of the house member, Hermione excluded. She wondered if the weasley's family were really dense or just didn't care. They had to have noticed she had been reading, in the dark! Sure her eyes were great but they weren't "reading a book blind great." She had to wonder how any one new to their house hold would not go crazy. She looked around the room and noticed that more people were starting to sit in the lounge. "wonderful, more people who sound like their on drugs, just what I need," Casey thought acidly.

In deed more people were starting to emerge from where they had once barricaded them selves. Ron was sitting with Harry playing wizards chess while Ginny was cheering for Harry like mad woman. Casey just wanted to vomit. Just then Hermione walked over to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She said something and they all laughed, including Hermione. Hermione then walked over and sat in the shadows next to Casey. The three friends gave Hermione looks of confusion; Hermione just flipped them off and stuck her tongue out at them. They gave Casey strange looks, as if blaming her for what their sweet Hermione had just done. Casey just glared at them and was about to give them the middle finger when she stopped. She was above such things.

She and Hermione then started conversation but her friends would not look away, they didn't notice any of them at that point. Hermione was telling Casey about that day in the forest with Draco. While telling her story, Hermione had a strange look on her face. Casey guessed she was a little sad from the last letter Draco had sent.

_

* * *

_

_Flash back!_

_Hermione stormed off out of the great hall, slamming the doors behind her. She was so mad at Ronald but then again when wasn't she? How dare he say such things to her! This was fourth year all over again. Just because she wasn't seeing anyone didn't mean that every boy saw her as the-Gryffindor-book-worm. It was now seven thirty, dinner was over half an hour ago but she didn't feel like going in to Gryffindor common room to be ambushed with questions from her house mates. She went and sat on the giant rock over looking the lake. She was surprised that it was still sunny out side at seven thirty in the afternoon but it was summer._

_She sat on the rock, thinking about every thing that had happened this past year, Voldemort getting destroyed in March, the day Harry was captured by death eaters and Ron dating lavender. She was really angry at Ron for that, didn't he see that lavender didn't like him the way she did? "Men, they're so stupid! Can't even tell when a girl likes them from when they don't." she said to her self._

_"Not all men are like weasel granger, so don't go berating the rest of us because your boy friend is cheating on you," said a voice she knew all too well. She slowly turned her head to the right to see Draco Malfoy coming out of the shadows. She groaned at the sight of him._

_"What granger not happy to see me? I'm hurt," he said while putting on a look of pain. Was he trying to be funny? She wasn't sure. "Just go away Malfoy! My evenings been ruined by Ron I don't need you to ruin my night as well," she said, then she turned back to gaze at the lake. He didn't leave her alone; on the contrary he took a sit next to her and was looking at the lake also. She didn't notice if she did she didn't care._

_"So what did Weasel do to get miss granger so up tight? More than usual I mean." Draco asked, not taking his eyes off the lake. She gave him an offended look. It was none of his business what Ron said._

_"Why do you care Malfoy?" she asked. Not interested at all but a little curious._

_"That's just it, I don't but I have to keep busy if I'm going to hide from pansy. If you tell me your story then chances are it will be midnight before you finish," he said with a smirk. She was just about to answer him when she heard two people yelling her name. It had to be Harry and Ron._

_"Crap," was all she said before she toke off running, Draco was laughing and attracted the attentions of the boys. They made a bee line straight to Draco while Hermione kept running._

_"Malfoy, what did you do to Hermione?" shouted Ron._

_"Always the hot head uh weasel?" asked Draco. He didn't turn around to look at Ron turning red, he could picture in his mind. Then he heard a voice that made his blood run cold. "Oh crap, pansy!" he said to him self, then he sprinted off in the direction Hermione went, while Harry and Ron were laughing at him. A few minutes later he caught up with her but a gray haired centaur was trapping her. 'Why the hell is she in the forest?' he thought to him self. She was at the entrance of the forbidden forest, sprawled out on a tree. He was pretty sure she was still conscious._

_He slowly made his way to her and saw that the centaur was angry. It said something about having lowly humans in its forest. Hermione just whimpered saying nothing. The centaur pulled out a bow and arrow, then toke aim at Hermione. Draco was tempted to walk away but decided not too, they could all blame her death on him, well the weasel and potty head would. He drew his wand and mutters a dark spell his father had taught him. It was like the stunning jinx but it had a lot more power._

_A bright green light hit the centaur in the chest. The centaur fell down on its side and didn't get back up. Hermione's eyes went wide and she started to cry. Draco rolled his eyes and made his way to her side. She attacked him and cried on his chest. He was stunned, she was hugging him. He gently patted her on the back; he was never good at consoling people. She looked up at him with her teary auburn eyes and they stayed like that, looking in to each others eyes for some time until they got cold. They silently made their way up to the castle but before they entered she asked._

_"Is it dead?" she asked, in a small voice. She was still frightened._

_"No, that was just a really powerful stunner," he said, and then he left her by her self. She made her way in to the castle and went to Gryffindor common room, she then went to bed. She didn't feel like getting interrogated._

_End flash back_

* * *

"Wow, your friends are freaks," said Casey. Hermione only smiled, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. She then stood up and waited for Casey to do the same.

"Did I ever tell you you're too bossy for your own good Tina?" Casey asked, though she was smiling. She got up and followed Hermione in to the lounge and sat on the sofa. Harry and Ron were still playing chess while Ginny was cheering. 'Great, I'm going to go deaf,' Casey thought as she gave Ginny looks of disgust. In two minutes the game was over, Ron won. Then it was Ginny's turn against her brother. That match was over in two minutes; Casey smirked at how stupid the moves Ginny played were. Then it was Hermione's turn, that match was over in twenty minutes. She knew Hermione wouldn't win, when they played at home she would always lose. Then it was her turn, the match went on for about forty fiveminutes before Casey took Ron's queen, ending the game.

Every one sat in silence then started to congratulate Casey because she was the only one to ever beat Ron at chess. Ron was a bad loser. It was now around eight and dinner was starting soon, Casey wasn't hungry but she went and picked at her food. Mrs. Weasley's cooking was delectable but she had a yearning for muggle fast food. After dinner every one went in to the living to watch Harry and Ron play chess. 'Don't they have anything else to do besides playing chess?' she thought to her self. She made her way out the back door and in to one of the weasley's apple tree.

She didn't know how long she sat in the tree but the next thing she knew, Harry was coming out of the house and making his way toward the tree she was in. when she saw him her heart started to beat faster and she could hear the blood hammering in her ears; she almost passed out. He didn't say a word, just climbed in the tree and sat on the branch in front of her, staring in to her eyes. She knew what he was doing, searching her mind. She wasn't good with these types of things, she tried to block her feelings for him and let him see what he wanted, things about Hermione.

All Harry could see was memories of Hermione, there were so many it scared him. There was Casey and Hermione going to the beach. Hermione and Casey on the swings at the park; you name it was there, they were almost always together. As he was almost done probing her mind he saw a few images of Hermione and Casey having snow ball and water fights. When he was done probing her mind he found that she had looked away from him and had silent tears running down her face. He didn't know what to say, he wasn't good with females when they cried.

"I'm-I-I sorry, I just had to know if you were trying to hurt any one of my friends," he said, with his head bent down. She didn't say any thing just looked up at the sky. He brought his hand and slowly, almost lovingly, wiped away her tears. She looked in to his piercing green eyes and smiled a small sad smile. Telling him it was okay, but she wasn't. He was so ashamed of what had happened. Casey jumped down from the tree and slowly started to walk back to the house when he called her back. She stopped but didn't turn around. He toke her hand in his slightly larger one and led her under the tree and made her sit next to him.

"Tell me about your self Casey," he said, not letting go of her hand.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, staring at the sky.

"What ever you want to tell me," he said, looking at her profile then at what she was wearing. She looked cold but he guesses she didn't want to say anything. She started to tell him things like when she first met Hermione to when she got in to beauxbatons and didn't get to see Hermione that much, until now.

"Well, you're like- what seventeen - that's got to be cool, you get to do magic out side of school," he said in an excited voice. Casey shook her head saying "yes" and "no."

"I'm not seventeen, I'm sixteen. At beauxbatons we come of age at sixteen," she said, still staring at the sky. Harry was getting a little worried, during her story she never once looked at him.

"Are you cold?" he asked her. She said "no" but he could tell she was lying. He stood up and sat in back of her and then gathered her in his arms. She gave out a yelp of surprise, and then started to blush like mad. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. She was afraid to look around, scared of what he would do, and scared that he would leave. She slowly rested her head against his chest and folded her legs Indian style.

He started to blush when the skirt she was wearing started to ride up, exposing most of her thighs. Inwardly she smirked, happy at what his reaction to her body was. They sat like that in silence for about five minutes, looking at the stars, soon they were trying to figure out which stars were which but after two minutes and not being right they started to make up there own name for the stars. They gave the stars names like, Mr. Biggle warts, fry, Lela, bender, peter, stewie and Meg. Casey named most of them from her favorite muggle television programs.

As they were about to name another star it started to rain. It was a light rain but Harry wanted to go inside. Casey said "no" because she loved it went it rained. And that she wanted him to stay with her. He was about to say no when she started to pout, he gave in then and there. He asked what was so great about getting wet. She just told him to smell the rain then smell the air after it rained. He looked at her like she was crazy. She just turned her head and settled back contentedly in his arms. After thirty minutes of watching the rain Harry was a sleep. Casey used her wand and levitated him in to the house and then used a quick drying spell on them both.

She didn't know which room Harry was staying in and didn't want to go looking in the other rooms. What if she caught Mr. and Mrs. Weasley doing something? She shivered at the thought. She would have to let Harry sleep in her and Hermione's room. She smiled at the thought of what Ginny would say if she found out Harry was sleeping in her and Hermione's room and not hers. She entered her and Hermione's room and found Hermione to be a sleep. Casey used magic to transfigure her clothes into her trunk, then she toke out a gown for night wear. It was a blue medieval type night robe but it stopped at mid thigh and showed some cleavage. Then she changed Harry in to his boxers, she was surprised at the style of the boxer. It was black silk with green guppy fishes all over.

Silently she laughed, toke off his glasses and got into bed. She was exhausted; it was around two in the morning. She snuggled up to Harry and looked over his facial features. He looked so peaceful, happy when he was asleep. With that she went to sleep. She woke up later around five in the morning to find Harry missing. She didn't know what to expect but this wasn't it. She stared aimlessly at the ceiling, soon she was asleep again. She was awakened four hours later by a scream. She tried to get up but two powerful arms were around her waist, she smiled as she saw Harry, he was still a sleep. She looked around the room to find it was Hermione who screamed. She didn't feel like dealing with Hermione right now but it looked at if she didn't' have a say.

Hermione came up to her and pulled her roughly away from Harry who finally awoke. He looked around the room and realized what was going on. He sat up and gave Hermione a look and plainly said "nothing happened, you psycho," then got back in to Casey's bed.

"Then why the hell are you in Casey's bed?" an outraged Hermione asked. She had now let go of Casey who went to her bed.

"Well, I woke up here, then I left, then I came back because Casey's bed is just so comfortable," Harry said not even looking at Hermione. Hermione then looked at Casey waiting for her to explain why Harry was in her bed in the first place.

"We were hanging out last night and he fell asleep. I didn't want to go randomly looking in rooms, didn't want to find any one doing things that might make my eyes bleed," Casey felt Harry shiver and saw Hermione blush.

"So I just brought him here and went to sleep," she then turned her back to Hermione and tried to go to sleep.

"Well it's around nine so you both can get up now," Hermione said. She was wearing hip hugger blue jeans with a white belt that had the initials HCG in silver. She had on a white tank top that said "fabulous 70's" in purple sparkly letters and she was wearing white sandals to match. Harry and Casey just ignored her and went back to sleep.

* * *

Down stairs in the kitchen every one, except Harry and Casey, was having breakfast. The main topic was, where Harry and Casey were, when Hermione told them they were both sleeping Ginny said she'd wake Harry up.

"Oh, don't bother, he's in mine and Casey's room. I've already tried to wake them both but they just ignored me," she said, then went back to her French toast, sausage and omelets. Ginny made a face but said nothing. Every one thought her crush on Harry was over but it wasn't though no on needed to know that. After breakfast every one went to do there own things. Ginny volunteered to bring Harry and Casey their breakfast. She hoped Harry liked it; she helped make most of it. She was just about to enter the room when she heard laughter. She slowly entered the room to find Harry on top of Casey tickling her, until she said "uncle." Ginny cleared her throat and caught their attention.

Casey and Harry looked around to see Ginny holding a breakfast tray loaded with food. Harry was embarrassed to be caught by the girl he had a crush on in such a position. Casey was angry because Ginny ruined her fun but when she looked at Ginny a smile was on her face.

"Hey there Ginny, it was so nice of you to bring us breakfast but I already conjured up some thing for us to eat like half an hour ago" then she grabbed the boiled piece of pumpkin from the stuff she had conjured.

"Okay Harry you have got to try this, it's delectable," Casey said with a smile. Harry gave her a disbelieving look.

"Why don't you try it first," he smiled a pretty smile. She nodded her head and bit some of the boiled pumpkin. She chewed the pumpkin, swallowed, and sighed. Telling him how good it was. He gradually toke the piece of pumpkin out of her hand and bit in to it. His face was blank but Casey knew he didn't like the taste. She quickly tried to escape his hold. But his knees held her by the hips so she couldn't move.

His eyes began to sparkle like mad but instead he turned to Ginny who had a look of irritation which quickly turned into a sweet smile.

"Hey Gin, why don't you try this pumpkin, it's the most wonderful thing I've ever tasted," he said with a small and heartfelt smile. Like the love struck puppy Casey thought Ginny was she put her tray on Hermione's night stand and toke the pumpkin and ate it whole. Casey almost couldn't hold in her laughter, almost. The faces Ginny was making were hilarious. Casey quickly pushed Harry off of her and bolted for the door, Harry right behind her. She was almost to the door when Harry grabbed her around the waist from behind. Some how he got her on her back on the floor, then he cruelly tickled her.

"Harry-no-s-s-top. C-can't-b-b-br-breathe!" She said and then began to laugh.

"Vow never to do that again?" Harry asked, still tickling her. She nodded her head, she couldn't stop laughing.

"Say 'Harry is the greatest,'" he told her.

"H-h-ha ha –Harry I-is t-the-ha ha–greatest," she said while she laughed.

"Vow to be my slave for the whole summer" he told Casey, she only nodded.

"Say 'I love you' and say it like you mean it," he told her. He stopped tickling her so she could speak properly.

"I love you, I love you so much it hurts," she said putting his hand over her heart. She then continued.

"I've loved you since the moment I saw you. I realized I loved you when my heart would skip a beat when I saw you or even hear your name. I know you must think it a silly school girl crush but I'm deeply in love with you," she then kissed him, right in front of Ginny, who looked ready to cry. Ginny ran from the room but they didn't notice.

As so as Casey's lips touched his he was filled with a feeling of yearning for her. The kiss was sweet and yet it was more than that. He put his hands on both sides of her cheeks while she brought her hands around his neck, lengthening the kiss. Slowly his tongue licked her bottom lip. She slowly opens her mouth, as if not sure if what they were doing was right. Their tongues battled for dominance, ultimately Harry won. He smirked into the kiss while she scowled. Casey wrapped her legs around his waist; bring their bodies closer to each other. Harry moans as she sits in his lap. This was pure ecstasy, Casey starts to pant in to the kiss and he breaks away, ending their kiss. Casey moans from the lost and looks at him like he's mad and tries to start another kiss but he stands up and says.

"N-n-no, I-I like whinny, I'm sorry-umm," ending with a moan of frustration. Casey smirked at him then slowly stalks up to him and puts her arms around his neck. She then looks straight in to his eyes and whispered.

"Ginny," she said with a smile. Harry only nodded.

"Some thing wrong Harry?" though she knew what was wrong. It was fun to distress him when he was feeling so weak. He shook his head and let out a moan. She smiled.

"You did tell me to say it like I meant it," she then walked back to her bed and started to change. Harry left to tend to his not so little problem.

* * *

****

**_AN: okay chapters over. I meant not be able to update for at least two weeks for the next chapter. Hope you liked the chapter. If you're confused on anything just say so in a review and I'll explain it in my reply and the next chapter. People who aren't in school and have free time live it up for me please!_**


	7. thats okay, i love you any ways

AN: hey people here's a brief summary of the last chapter,

Harry really likes Ginny but Casey likes Harry. Hermione thinks Draco is lying about his dad being in Azkaban and hates him. Harry got caught up in the moment and kissed Casey, in front of Ginny! – Scandalous (Sorry, too much recess, the show.) that's really all that I'm going to tell that you should have noticed and is the most important.

* * *

After changing into a plain white dress shirt with a blue tie that had the word "dilemma" running down it in blazing crimson letters and a mid thigh midnight blue basic skirt, Casey, when she finished, went to the desk and just stared out the window. She was recalling the kiss she had shared with Harry, sweet yet it held so much passion. She could still feel the after effect of the kiss, she liked it. 

She looked out the window and saw the Weasley's spread out through out the massive field they owned. She noted Ginny wasn't any where to be seen, 'probably crying her eyes out,' Casey thought with a malevolent glint in her eyes. She just wanted to relish in the fact that she got to kiss Harry potter before Ginny. Although karma had a way of always biting her in the ass after something like this but it was common knowledge that "all was fair in love and war."

As she toke a closer look at the Weasley's back yard she noticed Harry was also missing from the group. Her heart sank at the thought of where he could be. She slowly made her way down the stairs with a sketch book filled with blank pages; she loved to get rid of her problems by using her creative mind not her fist. She went out side and climbed the tree she and Harry were using last night; she smiled and smelled the air. The air smelled just how she knew it would, just like freshly sliced watermelons. She didn't know but every since she was three she loved to smell the earth after it rained. The weird part was when ever she smelled the air it always smelled like watermelons.

It was really quiet and that was the way she liked it when she was sketching. All the weasley's were on the other side of the house. Furiously she began to sketch. She didn't think about what she was sketching; she almost never did that. She thought about everything that had happened since she came here a meager day ago. She thought about how uncomfortable it was for that whole day… until Harry came and as she thought his name a faint blush could be seen in her suntanned cheeks. She thought about how wonderful it was to spend almost the whole night with him, doing what she loved.

She loved the rain but after sharing a thing so special to her with Harry, she liked it even more. The next new memory to come to her mind as she continued to sketch was when he fell asleep in the rain. He looked so cute, just sitting there; mouth slightly parted showing off his soft pink lips. She had wanted to kiss him but smartly resisted the urge. Kissing someone who's not your boy friend or in any way related to you, while they were asleep is just plain weird. Soon the kiss they had shared was running through her mind; never in her life had she had a kiss with that much fire in it. It amazed and scared her slightly; what if the rest of the kiss she had didn't compare to the one she had shared with Harry.

Would she go on with her life seeing him happy with Ginny while she was wishing that every girl he dated was her? her being the one to get kissed by him, her being the one who goes on dates with him; spending time with him? Would she even get a chance to see the "what could have happened"? Was she meant to be alone on the inside screaming for help, while they all had fun and moved on with their lives…with out her? Would she play with them, telling them she was alright, when, if she saw him at some point in time with a girl that wasn't her she would feel a part of her die?

Casey shook her head, shaking the bad thoughts away. What was she so worried about? She and Harry were never going to get together, she felt so angry with herself. Why did she say those things? How had they started that game again? Why was he avoiding her? He did say to make it believable. Was he trying to make Ginny jealous? She felt a heavy weight on her heart as the thought entered her mind. She didn't want these feelings, they just manifested when she was fifteen. And as the years went on she thought they were gone, but as soon as she heard Hermione mention his name she lost it; she couldn't help but be zealous.

She looked up at the sound of crunching leaves. She had expected to see Harry making his way over to her and try and explain why he was acting so peculiar but instead she saw Hermione making her way to her and stopping two feet from under the branch she was sitting on. Casey let out a barely audible sigh. She wondered why Hermione was here; disturbing her tranquility. The look on Hermione's face told her to be quiet; she didn't like the cold hard look she was getting either.

Casey hurdled down from her sanitary and meet two feet away from Hermione. They didn't talk; the silence was getting too much. What bother Casey the most was the look Hermione was giving her, the coldest stare ever to be given; it could have rivaled Casey's own. She knew that Hermione had heard what happened with Harry, she expected Hermione to be on her side. At first Hermione was startled to see Casey glaring at her with such eyes, internally she backed off but on the outside she put up a brave front.

"I know what this is about Hermione and I don't really care. Ginny and Harry aren't dating and Ginny should get it through her head that unless he asks her out, he's fair game to any one who flirts with him," said Casey coldly. Hermione was not surprised Casey knew why she was here but the coldness in her voice was making her wonder if this was the fun-loving-boy-attention-getting Casey who, she knew. Hermione was exhausted and distressed about how she had acted in her letter to Draco and didn't want to have to deal with the Harry, Casey, Ginny love triangle. Since Casey was being blunt then she would be too.

"Look Casey, I don't care what you feel for Harry. Just stop this! Harry and Ginny are meant to be together, you can't just mess things up for them!" shouted Hermione, her face crimson with aggravation and frustration. 'So much for playing it cool,' Hermione thought to herself. As soon as she finished saying those words she could tell Casey was hurt and angry. Hermione expected to get and ear full from Casey but all she got was,"I wasn't the only one who enjoyed the kiss," then Casey, hurt and angry – never a good combination, makes people do crazy things – stormed off into the house and straight into the room she and Hermione shared.

She felt like screaming, she wanted to scream until she couldn't speak. Scream until her throat hurt so much that it almost equaled the pain of having your best friend jump to conclusions and not ask you the whole story. Hermione was being so inconsiderate! How dare she, who was there for her for almost all of her life? Her! She had always been there, every important moment in her best friend's life, with the exception of her first date. But she was there for almost everything else. It just hurt to know that her best friend of twelve years would not at least give her the benefit of the doubt.

She let out a low groan; something was telling her that her time at the burrow was not going to be all that pleasant. She jumped on her enlarged bed on her back and closed her eyes, she just wanted to fall asleep and worry about this tomorrow. She fell into an uneasy sleep crammed with dreams of Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all having fun while she was just the minion. Not really there because she was wanted but because she was Hermione's friend.

She woke up suddenly because she felt like she was being watched very intently, she didn't like the feeling and knew it wasn't her imagination. She searched the room and found nothing out of the ordinary, the same blue walls, and the same medium sized space. Only when she took a closer look did she notice the bright emerald green eyes, staring attentively at her, unblinkingly. She looked round the room to find Hermione missing. She raised an evenly waxed eyebrow at him.

"She's sleeping with Ginny," he answered her unasked question. She only nodded her head. This was a very awkward situation; she didn't know how he felt about their kiss. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know what he thought; it might hurt too much. He still hadn't moved from the shadows but she didn't mind that much. She sat up on her bed with her back against the head board, trying to get comfortable. No matter how long the silence it wasn't that uncomfortable. He moved as if to sit on the bed but instead sat on the floor in the corner of the room. They sat in silence for about two hours, neither of them saying anything because that would be like admitting there was a problem; they weren't ready for that.

Finally at one in the morning the silence got too much for Harry. He'd been contemplating what had happened between them that morning and could not make any sense of it. He wanted to know why he'd done the things he did and in front of Ginny! He had been openly flirting with a girl he'd just met. He really liked Ginny, a lot but there was something about Casey that made him want to get to know her.

"Why were we flirting? And in front of Ginny, she'll never date me now. She'll be so angry and upset, she already is but I can't stand the thought of making her unhappy," he ranted. On the out side Casey was a blank slate, no emotion made its way through the walls she had built up. On the inside was a different story. Her heart was breaking into tiny unrecognizable little pieces. She was crying, yet not once had she shed a single tear. Harry didn't even notice, like most boys he was oblivious to the pain she was feeling, all he cared about was not hurting Ginny while yet, at that very moment he was killing her on the inside.

She slowly stalked over to his side and forcefully made him turn and face her. He let out a small yelp of surprise that sounded like a cat's meow. She slowly brought her hands and cupped his face, and then she slowly pressed her lips onto his. She could feel his full pink lips on her own. A second after his lips were on her own she felt a burst of passion, yet their kiss still remained sweet. Their tongues battled slowly as if trying to savoir the moment. She felt as though she would cry, as if feeling what she was feeling Harry hugged her body close to his. Slowly she deepened the kiss, wanting to experience everything. She put her hands around his neck, and he then wrapped his arms around her waist.

He didn't know what he was doing but it felt so right. His whole body was on fire and he liked it. After the war he was some times depressed because of all the things he saw and had done. With Casey he forgot all of that, it felt great be free from the nightmares and horrid thoughts that ran though his head during the day. As she deepened the kiss more he felt entranced by her. Soon they were both slowly exploring each other with their hands. He felt every one of her curves, her stomach, and her back. He traced her spine and stopped just above her butt. The kiss ended but they didn't let go of one another.

Casey was upset but she knew what she had to do. It would be painful but after a kiss like that it was kind of worth it. She looked into his vivid green eyes with her own sapphire ones. His eyes were pleading with her, slowly she shook her head yes. Saying she understood what he was going to do. He was going to go with Ginny and he wanted them to be friends.

"All right, I understand. I'll tell Ginny you were trying to figure out how she felt about you. So you tried to see if she would get jealous if you kissed another girl and you had to kiss me because she wouldn't believe you actually liked Hermione in that sort of way," said Casey, her eyes now focused on his right shoulder. Harry nodded his head; he wasn't sure what to say. He slowly let go of her and backed away from her and went to the door. He paused for a few moments and looked at Casey, who was now lay in her bed and said.

"Thanks," and walked out the door. She was too tired and angry to reply. She just closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. She woke up around five in the morning and wasn't able to go back to sleep. She sat up in her bed and thought about how she was going to have to swallow her pride and lie to protect Ginny. She hated to be wrong. She knew why she was doing this, Harry. She'd only known him for a few hours but already she felt a strong bond with him.

By seven in the morning she was asleep again. She woke up around noon and gave a sigh; she would have to talk to Ginny. It didn't look as if it was going to be easy; from what she had heard from Hermione, Ginny is not to be peeved but then again neither was she. She looked down at her self and groaned, she needed to have muggle food or she would go mad. She spent an hour in the bath room she conjured up, trying to avoid them all. When she was finished she came out wearing an olive sleeveless top, and jade boy shorts with emerald checkers box boxers showing. It felt good to embrace her inner bad girl.

She slowly made her way over to what she thought was Ginny's room. Her nerves was getting the best of her, she didn't want to tell Ginny Harry's feelings for her. She reached Ginny's bed room and heard her and Hermione having a conversation. From what Casey could make of it Mrs. Weasley was very worried about her daughter. She knocked on the door and didn't wait for an answer; she just walked through the door. The idiots had forgotten to secure the door. As she entered, she gazed around the bottle green walled room with a look of disgust but quickly hid it. She was a hundred percent sure Ginny had chosen the color to impress Harry.

As soon as Hermione and Ginny saw her their faces turned scarlet with anger. Casey hid behind the cold mask she had built up at the tender age of five. She was not going to let their looks hurt her; she had endured a lot more than callous and malicious looks. She completely disregarded Hermione and walked over to Ginny, who was sitting on her white cotton bed next to Hermione. Casey leisurely twisted to look at Hermione.

"Tina, could you leave us alone," it was a statement not a question and Casey's tone of voice said there would be no argument. Hermione ignored her and whispered something into Ginny's ear. Ginny nodded and gave Casey a cold hard glare. Casey narrowed her eyes to slits as they hardened and gave Ginny a glare and resisted the urge to say, "Drop dead whore."

"What do you want Casey?" Hermione dared to ask. She was getting a weird vibe from Casey. Neither Casey nor Ginny broke eye contact while Casey answered Hermione in a cold indifferent voice that chilled Hermione to the core.

"Nothing of your concern," Casey said coolly. Ginny didn't like how Casey had not blinked and was getting teary eyed from not blinking. Hermione looked affronted but Casey didn't notice; she was too busy concentrating on not blinking. If she blinked then that would mean that Ginny was superior and that would not do. After a minute of this Ginny lost, Casey smirked in triumph. That's when Ginny lost it, she jumped off her bed and pinned Casey to the floor with her hands.

Casey was shocked; she didn't think that the girl had it in her. Ginny had pinned her by her shoulders and it was starting to bruise. Casey noticed Hermione did not make any attempts to get Ginny off her. Hermione was obviously enjoying this. Casey made a mental note to give Hermione a good kick in the ass, later.

"Why the hell did you have to come here for any ways? This year was supposed to be my year! The year Harry finally notices me! You had to ruin it, I hate you!" Ginny ranted, she was finally going to give Casey a piece of her mind, whether she liked it or not. Truthfully she just wanted to scare the older girl and get her to leave Harry and herself alone. Much to Ginny's disappointment Casey didn't look the least bit afraid, in actual fact she looked mildly bored as though she had expected this. Ginny turned scarlet with fury and like a true Weasley it was difficult to tell where her forehead ended and her where her hair started.

"Take your hands off me," Casey said coolly. She was not even bothering to look Ginny in the eyes; if she did she would have seen the fury that was radiating inside them.

"What if I don't?" Ginny hissed though gritted teeth. Casey finally looked into Ginny's blue eyes with her own sparkling sapphire ones and said.

"Then I'd question your gender attraction. Harry would be so upset too," as she said this she smirked and was caught off guard when Ginny's fist came in contact with her cheek. Casey let out a string of curses and glared at Hermione who just gasped when Ginny had hit her. She was definitely going to have to teach Ms. Ginny Weasley a lesson or three. Ginny looked down at her with satisfaction written all over her face. 'This is it' Casey though to herself.

She pushed Ginny off of her and pinned her down with her knees in Ginny's stomach. She then commenced to pin Ginny's hand over her head with one of her hands, leaving the other to smack Ginny three times across the face. Hermione, who had been watch the spectacle in an unbiased way by staying in a corner, gasped as she saw how much pain Ginny was in but made no move to help her.

Ginny's cheeks were red with pain and she tried to struggle against Casey's hold but couldn't get out of it. Casey, finally having got her prey under control, spoke the things she had was suppose to make Ginny believe.

"What I was saying before you rudely punched me," hissed Casey. Her eyes narrowed to slits again. "Is that Harry enlisted my help to find out how you felt about him. Yes, you dolt, he likes you, a lot! He was trying to see if you would get jealous. I told the idiot to just ask you out but no, like all guys he wants to do things the hard way," Casey then got up off Ginny and marched over to the door and left the room but not before giving Hermione the same cold glare as before and slammed the door.

Hermione and Ginny were left in silence and didn't say a word for two whole minutes! Then Ginny started to rub her cheek and complain about Harry being an idiot. How he should have just asked her out and not tried to get her jealous. She then looked over at Hermione who, was looking at the floor in despair.

"What's wrong Hermione?" she asked.

"I just said some things to Casey that may have hurt her feeling," she said not looking up from the green carpet.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to have gotten in the way of your friendship," Ginny said in a small voice. She was clearly saying "this is about me not Casey. You're my best friend and I'm yours so get over Casey!"

"It's not just Casey, I've been in this relationship with this boy and he doesn't want to continue because of his dad, says his dad is in Azkaban but I haven't seen anything in the daily prophet about Draco's dad," she said this really fast and caught her mistake too late.

"Explain!" was all Ginny said before she jumped on her bed. She didn't seem angry but you can never know with Ginny. Hermione sighed and sat next to her and told the whole bizarre tale.

* * *

Casey was now in her bed room and was noticeable upset. She put a silencing charm on the room and screamed until her throat burned raw. She screamed so loud and long that she wondered if anyone had heard her but quickly dismissed the thought. As her throat ached for water as she ached for some one to hold her and tell her everything was going to be fine, she started to cry. Cry for every bad thing that had happened to her since she was five years old. Casey cried for her mother and father for what had happened. She cried for her baby bother that had died at the young age of five. 

Her twin bother was so special to her. She missed him every day of her life. It seemed so unfair for him to be dead while she was alive, enjoying life while he maybe in the pits of the under world. He could be in heaven, said a voice in her head. She nodded her head, agreeing with the voice. Her brother was too pure to be in hell. He was probably one of gods' angels smiling down on her. Gods how she missed him, He was the only one that understood her, the only she thought cared.

She slowly made her way to her bed, not even bothering to change out of her clothes or even remembering that it was only around one in the afternoon. She just wanted to get to her warm bed, where all the bad thoughts would go away and she wouldn't have to deal with them until the next day. She so much wanted to be with her brother now, where he was he probably didn't have this much stress on him. As she thought of him fresh tears sting her eyes and rolled on to her pillow.

She went to bed seeing nothing but the inside of her eyes lids. Sweet darkness; it was her

Protector from everything that was real and alive. Even if it meant giving up the good things in life if also meant the bad things would go away. And with that thought she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day at break fast it was just the kids because Arthur had to work at the ministry and Molly had gotten a new job say that the children were all grown up and there was nothing left for her to do. She had left them with enough food to feed fifteen people. "Just enough for Ron," Hermione had said aloud. Ron tried to look hurt but couldn't pull it off, so he just shrugged and started on his break fast.

"Casey, where were you yesterday at breakfast, lunch, and dinner? That's three whole meals you didn't eat! Ron can't even go without lunch!" said Harry and they all laughed expect for Casey.

"Well, I woke up late for breakfast and then I slept through lunch and dinner," she said with a shrug. Harry only nodded his head and continued with his breakfast.

"Harry, I think you should talk to Ginny … now," Casey said coolly. Ginny, Hermione, and Harry stopped eating their breakfast. Actually Harry choked on his, and Ron was totally oblivious to what had taken place. Harry nodded his head and meekly turned to Ginny and asked.

"Ginny, may I speak with you outside for a moment?" Ginny nodded her head and quickly followed Harry out the back door and by the small pond the weasley's had.

Hermione gave Casey a questioning looking, which Casey ignored and continued to eat her breakfast. Five minutes later Harry and Ginny came back in, Harry pink in the face and Ginny smiling from ear to ear.

"All went well I hoped?" Casey asked not even looking up from her eggs and sausages. She was afraid of looking him in the eyes and him noticing how red and kind of puffy her's had gotten.

"Yeah, sorry for not taking your advice," he said sheepishly. She looked up at him with her blue sparkling eyes and said.

"No problem! I'm happy you finally came to your senses!" she said over zealously. On the inside she was screaming at him for not picking her, for picking someone who was so much younger than him. She wanted to tell him how wrong a choice he made but all she did was walk over to the sink with her plate and cleaned it, then returned to her room.

The weeks passed by slowly for Casey. Every where she went she saw Harry and Ginny. If they weren't kissing on the couch then they were by the pond with Ginny in Harry's lap staring at the sky. She just wanted to throw up. Most of the time she was in her room listening to her muggle stereo or she was outside in a really elevated tree trying to sketch but all she ever sketched was Harry's face or her brothers smile and dazzling cerulean eyes that would make any girl go weak in the knee.

* * *

Hermione and Casey haven't talked since the incident in Ginny's room and she always slept with Ginny. Casey didn't mind so much. She and Harry would talk but for only about two minutes before Ginny would come in and take him away. She missed having people to talk to. That's why on July thirty first, Casey could be found in her room sketching. That was until Harry came in and drugged her down to the living room for his birthday party. Lucky for her she was wearing a sapphire knee length night gown. 

When they got down into the sitting room the whole Weasley family was there, Except for Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Everything had green on them, the balloons, the cake and people. Yes, Ginny definitely organized this party. What was worst was Casey was sticking out like a sore thumb. She excused herself and went to change. She didn't miss the look of triumph that Ginny shot her.

Ginny had been planning Harry's birthday for the whole summer. It seems that Harry really loved how she decorated the sitting room. It was going great until he noticed that Casey was there, so being the gentleman he was he had to go get her. Ginny just loved that she was wearing the wrong colors.

They continued the party and by the time Casey had come down from her room, it was time for opening the presents. When she was coming down the stairs one of them gave a creak. Alerting everyone she was coming down. When she descended the stairs she was wearing a bottle green mid thigh skirt that showed off her tanned legs, which looked like they were glowing in the sun light. She was wearing an emerald ripped top to match. And to complete her look she was wearing knee high black boots.

Every one was staring at her and internally she smirked, Ginny's little plan had failed. She walked over to the olive green divan and sat on Harry's right with Ginny on his left. Harry was the first to recover and say.

"Uh – we were just – umm, opening presents," half of the lounge was covered in multi colored presents; blue, red, green, orange, brown with pink dots – a truly hideous choice for wrapping a present in.

"Great, which one are you going to open next?" Casey asked. It was Ginny who answered for Harry.

"He was just about to open mine," she said with a fake smile. Ginny got up and handed Harry a box wrapped in green wrapping paper. 'What a surprise,' thought Casey. Harry, a little taken back by Ginny's out burst, took the present and slowly opened it while Ginny held her breath. Casey rolled her eyes. It turned out Ginny had gotten Harry six sets of _green_ dress robes.

It seemed the whole magical world know it was Harry's birthday and had sent him a gift. There was a gift every child or teen could ever want. Fred and George had given him some samples from their joke shop, much to MRS. Weasley's displeasure. Hermione had given him another homework dairy, saying she knew that both he and Ron had burnt the one she had given them for Christmas in fifth year. Harry and Ron did not look her in the eye for the whole day.

Final it was time for Harry to open his last present. Unlike the other presents it was wrapped in black and silver. Ginny and Hermione had suggested he throw it away because it could be from someone trying to hurt him. Only when Casey told them it was from her did they stop their complaints, though they did give her suspicious looks.

Harry slowly took off the silver bow that was on top and then commenced to rip off the black wrapping paper. It was a fairly large box; inside it was a brand new broom. Harry looked at her in disbelief, all the weasley's did. Casey just shrugged and told Harry to give it a once over, test it out. He nodded dumbly. He then thanked the weasley's for throwing him a party.

"It wasn't us, it was Ginny," said a beaming MRS. Weasley.

"Thanks Gin, I loved the dress robes," Harry then kissed Ginny on the lips. They deepened the kiss and it was obvious that Ginny was a lot less experienced than Harry because the kiss became wet and sloppy.

"Enough you love birds, I said stop – come on I'm going to lose my lunch!" said a smirking Fred Weasley. Hermione was holding Ron by the ear so he could not forcibly remove Harry from Ginny. Casey gave them a look of indifference but on the inside she gagging.

Harry and Ginny both blush. Hermione walked over to Casey and said.

"I'm sorry," she said, in a low voice that was very hard to hear. Casey only nodded. Not completely forgiving her but saying she got how much of an awkward situation Hermione had been in.

"Well, I'm going to try out my new broom," said Harry as he looked over his new broom with love. Casey nodded and smiled a brilliant smile and left to retire to her room. She sat at the desk and watched as Harry kicked off his new broom. She watched as he did a couple looped-the-loops. She smiled as Ginny watched him with a scowled etched on her face.

She was happy she went had bought the latest broom for him. **Blazing star 5000, **this year's Quidditch team must have. It cost a few hundred Galleons but her parents don't really mind, they don't know and they won't really know because they have about three vaults filled with money. She put a silencing charm on her room, turned on her stereo and slowly started to change out of her clothes as **_wait_** by the ying yang twins began to play.

_**Hey how you doin lil mama? lemme whisper in your ear  
Tell you sunthing that you might like to hear**_

She had removed her top and skirt and was about to take off her shoes when her door opened and Harry walked in. he looked like a deer caught in head lights at the sight of Casey in just her black and blue bra and underwear. Casey blushed at the sight of him in her room while she was almost nude.

_**You got a sexy ass body and your ass look soft  
Mind if I touch it? and see if its soft  
Naw I'm jus playin' lets just say I can**_

How could she have been so stupid as to forget to lock her door? Harry blushed as he heard the words to the song.

**_And im known to be a real nasty man  
And they say a closed mouth dont get fed  
So I dont mind asking for head_**

"Umm - I'll – back - later," he said as he looked away from her.

**_You heard what I said, we need to make our way to the bed  
And you can start usin' yo head_**

"Well, if you don't look then you won't have to leave, just give me a minute to change clothes," Casey said and started for her black night gown.

_**You like to fuck, have yo legs open all in da butt  
Do it up slappin ass cuz the sex gets rough**_

Harry just nodded his head and silently waited for her.

**_Switch the positions and ready to get down to business  
So you can see what you've been missin'_**

"Okay, you can turn around now," Casey said as she jumped onto her bed.

**_You might had some but you never had none like this_**

"You shouldn't have bought me such an expensive gift," he said, going straight to the point.

**_Just wait til you see my dick  
Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
Wait til you see my dick_**

"Why? Because it made Ginny's gift look like hippogriff dung?" she asked angrily.

_**Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
Imma beat dat pussy up**_

"No! I loved Ginny's dress robes," he hissed at her.

_**Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
Wait you see my dick**_

"I'm sure you did," she told him, she was obviously being sarcastic.

_**Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
Imma beat dat pussy up**_

"What the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?" he yelled, she slowly turned her head to meet his eyes.

**_Like B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM_**

"It means you don't like the color green!" she yelled at him.

_**Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy  
Up, Beat da pussy up**_

"how do you know?" he asked.

"The look on your face before you hid it was enough," she said.

_**verse 2**_

_**You fine, but I aint gone sweat ya  
See I wanna fuck, tell me whats up**_

Harry sat next to her on her bed and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

_**Walk around the club with yo thumb in ya mouth  
Put my dick in, take your thumb out  
There might be a lil kosher to deal with  
Wet ? hope they dont spill shit**_

"I wish Ginny got me the way you do," he said before he sighed.

"Aw, why is it you have to compare me to Ginny?" she asked sadly.

**_I keep a hoe hot when I'm puttin' in work  
Wanna skeet skeet you bout to get your feelin's hurt  
Cuz I'll beat dat cat with a dog_**

"I didn't know, sorry" he said timidly.

"Whatever," was all she said before she turned her head and looked out the window

_**And knock da walls of a broad til she scrawl  
Like (OOOOOH!)  
Yea something like that, but it depends on the swing of the baseball bat  
Fuck a bitch on da counter make the  
Place fall mats  
On the floor she aint screamin she a nut so they crack  
Crack...crack  
Fuck that bend over imma give you the dick**_

"can you please turn off this music, it's very offensive," he asked, not looking at her.

"It's almost over," she said still looking out the window. Harry nodded his head.

_**Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
Wait til you see my dick  
Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
Imma beat dat pussy up**_

"Shouldn't you be with Ginny? If you don't leave now I'm sure she'll send a search party for you," said a moody Casey.

_**Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
Wait you see my dick  
Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
Imma beat dat pussy up**_

"Why are you acting like this," he asked. He was fed up of this.

"I'm acting this way because she's the one who started it!" Casey said simply.

_**Like B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM**_

Harry let out a loud sigh. He then grabbed Casey by the shoulders and kissed her long and hard, like the first and second time they kissed the kiss was still sweet no matter how fast they were going.

**_Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy  
Up, Beat da pussy up_**

_**(OOOOOOOH!)**_

They continued to kiss even as the song finished. Harry hugged her body close to his and gently began to take off her night gown. Casey put her hands on his chest and steadily battled with his tongue, no matter how slow they were going she cherished this moment. As they were leisurely ridding each other of their clothes, another song came on.

_**Don't forget about us  
Don't baby, don't baby**_

She unbuttoned his green dress shirt and ran her hands down his muscled chest, wanting to take it slow.

**_Don't let it go  
No baby, no baby, no baby, no_**

Harry, having removed her night gown and tossed it on the floor, steadily kissed her neck, causing her to give a light moan.

_**Don't baby, don't baby  
Don't let it go  
My baby  
(Y'all know what this is)**_

Casey, now on her back on the bed, started to unbuckle Harry's pants as he kissed every inch of her exposed skin.

_**Verse 1:  
Just let it die  
With no goodbyes  
Details don´t matter**_

Harry could feel himself getting excited. He slowly looked into Casey's eyes, asking if she thought this was right.

_**We both paid the price  
Tears in my eyes**_

Casey slowly nodded, not wanting this moment to end. She loved the feel of him on her bare skin.

**_You know sometimes  
It'd be like that baby_**

She shivered as he removed her bra and drew little circles on her nipples, which were now erected.

_**Now everytime I see you  
I pretend I´m fine  
When I wanna reach out to you  
But I turn, and I walk and I let it ride**_

The sight and feel of her soft pink nipples made him moan slightly. As his hands touched her skin he felt alive with passion.

_**Baby I must confess  
We were bigger than anything  
Remember us at our best  
Don´t forget about (us)**_

as Harry explored her body with his hands she took off hiss pants and left him in his blue boxers.

_**Chorus:  
Late nights playing in the dark  
And waking up inside my arms**_

Harry drew her into a heated kiss. She put her hands behinds his neck and deepened the kiss. He felt so alive, like the first time he rode a broom stick.

_**boy, You´ll always be in my heart and  
I can see in your eyes you still want it  
So don´t forget about us**_

Casey was pushing their bodies together. It seemed that couldn't be to close for her, he didn't mind. As their tongues tasted each other their hands explored their lover's body.

**_I´m just speaking from experience  
Nothing can compare to your first true love  
So I hope this will remind you  
When it´s for real, it´s forever  
So don´t forget about us_**

Harry slowly removed Casey's underwear and sent tingles through her body with the slightest touch. She moaned deeply as entered her.

_**VERSE 2:  
Baby I see  
That you´re in a new relationship  
But we both know  
Nothing comes close to**_

As Harry and Casey made passionate love, both losing themselves to each other, they were oblivious to the world around them.

_**What we had it perseveres  
(That we both can't forget it  
How big we used to get it)  
There´s only one me and you**_

It continued all through the day, them making love slowly, trying to savoir to moment. Not wanting what they had to end.

**_And how we used to shine  
No matter what you go through  
We are one_**

No matter who they were dating this moment would always be in there minds and hearts because they were each other's first.

_**that's a fact  
That you can't deny  
So baby we just can´t let  
The fire pass us by  
Forever we both regret  
So don't forget about us**_

She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling how silky smooth it was, even though it looked untouchable.

**_Chorus:  
Late nights playing in the dark  
And waking up inside my arms  
boy,You´ll always be my heart and  
I can see in your eyes you still want it_**

"Don't," she whispered in his ear.

_**So don´t forget about us**_

"Don't what?"

**_I´m just speaking from experience_**

"Don't like her more," she looked at him with pleading eyes.

_**Nothing can compare to your first true love**_

"I don't know if I can,"

**_So I hope this will remind you_**

She smiled up at him and kissed his chest which was covered with small beads of sweet from their love making.

_**When it´s for real, it´s forever  
So don´t forget about us**_

"I don't want this to end," he said with a pained look on his face.

_**Bridge:  
At least she got you  
Hell I messed up**_

"It doesn't have to," said she as she continued too kiss his chest.

_**Now that's all trickery**_

"How so?" he asked with his eyes closed.

_**Sure I ain't act like you know how this lovin used to be  
I bet she can't do it like me**_

"Be with me," she pleaded with him. She took his nipple into her mouth and rolled it with her tongue.

_**She'll never be MC  
Baby don't you, don't you forget about Us**_

"I can't, everyone will hate me and I'll hurt Ginny," he whispered and looked pleadingly into her eyes.

_**Chorus (x2):  
Late nights playing in the dark  
And waking up inside my arms boy  
You´ll always be my heart and**_

"Oh, I see, Ginny's more important," she stopped her antics and moved away from him and curled up into a ball.

_**I can see in your eyes you still want it  
So don´t forget about us**_

Harry sighed and hugged her body close to his but she protested.

_**I´m just speaking from experience  
Nothing can compare to your first true love**_

"I thought you understood," he said as he lay on his back and looked at the ceiling.

_**So I hope this will remind you  
When it´s for real, it´s forever  
So don´t forget about us**_

"I do, but you can't blame a girl for trying," she said as she crawled to his side and lay her head in the crook of his neck.

_**Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go  
No baby, no baby, no baby no**_

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

_**Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go**_

"That's okay, I love any ways," said she as she turned away from him and closed her eyes.

_**When it's for real, it's forever**_

She left Harry in a complete state of shock.

**_So don't forget about us_**

* * *

AN: yeah! It's over, I'm sorry there was no Hermione, Draco drama but it's hard to put Hermione's feeling into a letter. I'm sorry to say that I'm losing hope in the Draco Hermione story and am starting to love my Casey, Harry and Ginny love triangle! When the kids go back to school they'll be a lot more interaction with Hermione and Draco and a lot more drama, I really want them to get to school but you'll have to wait a few more chapters, can any one guess what house I'm Putting Casey in? It's so obvious though. oh, i don't own the songs, the last song belongs to Mariah Carey. 

i was going to show you a picture of what casey was wearing at harry's birthday party but my computer is being an ass, sorry! **_raceen_**


	8. Home Is Where The Heart Is

_**AN) please don't be mad, a day late and a buck short but hey, it's here!**_

* * *

How could she have been so stupid? Hermione thought to herself. Here was her proof, the news about Lucius being on trail final leaked out of the Wizengamot court room. The clipping read:

_**Lucius Malfoy: Friend or notorious masked murder?**_

**_Lucius Malfoy, owner of the Malfoy estate, is being held on trial. Inside sources say the Wizengamot has been receiving high numbers of owls with angry letters since May. Most of the owls were howlers requesting Lucius Malfoy having a pardon because of all the things he had done for the magical world. _**

**_yes, Lucius has done many things for us. Donating, organizing charity functions – trying to kill innocent muggles, muggle born witches and wizards. This is just the person we want our children growing up around. If the Wizengamot lets this lunatic out of Azkaban I'll personally make sure they have hell to pay. _**

**_Seeing as one of the greatest wizards in the wizarding is on the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore, he will be sure that Mr. Malfoy will be staying in cell in Azkaban for what we hope will be the rest of his life. Why is the Wizengamot even thinking about letting this deranged man out and into our society? Lucius' representatives have been pleading with the Wizengamot to let him out early. Saying he had been in Azkaban for about three years, he needed to be reacquainted with civilized society._**

**_We await the verdict on this. We will not know for several months. The Wizengamot say they need to think about this decision carefully, they don't want to just dismiss this case without thinking about the repercussions on the entire wizarding world and possible the muggle world. Then there is Lucius to think of, wouldn't want to make life difficult for someone who tried to kill us all do we? We tried to interview the wife and the son of MR. Malfoy but we could not contact them. We will give any information on this litigation. Until then, enjoy your Lucius free days._**

_**Rita **_

* * *

Hermione slowly stood up from the breakfast table getting the attention of every one at the table. Ron was the first to speak.

"You okay Hermione? You look a little pale," he said worriedly. He put down his fork and stared intently as Hermione. She didn't say a word, only handed him the paper and waited for him to finish reading. When Ron emerged from reading the paper he too was pale, his carefree, sparkling blue eyes now dull. He handed the paper back to Hermione and motioned for her to read the article to everyone at the table. She opened her mouth and read the clipping to everyone. Her voice was hoarse and for some reason her throat burned.

When she finished reading there was silence. Each person shared a look with another; Harry quickly looked away from Casey. Hermione sat back in her chair and looked at Harry; she knew he would be the one most upset. Actually almost every one was looking at Harry, waiting to hear his outburst of anger. He then shrugged and said:

"He'll never get out," and went back to his breakfast.

"Harry, sweetie, aren't you… upset?" Ginny whispered in his right ear. Harry winced and shook his head "no."

"But – "Hermione started was interrupted by Harry.

"Hermione, do you honestly believe they will let him out?" He asked not looking at her.

"Yes! I do. Have you any idea how many of the people on the Wizengamot he's got blackmailed and or bribed? Think! This is real – "but that's as far as Hermione got before Harry cut her off and stared at her coolly in the eyes.

"I know this is real and so does he. I admit he may have many people on the Wizengamot blackmailed or bribed but what is he going to do in a penitentiary?" he asked, not really wanting an answer. He put down his fork and looked expectantly at Ginny and held out his hand for her.

"Join me for a walk Gin?"

"Yeah, okay – oh don't call me that, I'm not a drug," Ginny replied with a smile.

"To me you are," Harry said with a sly smirk.

"Oh my god, Stop before I – "

"No one cares what you do Ron!" Ginny yelled and was hurriedly carried out of the room by Harry. Ron just sat there, flabbergasted. His younger sister scared him sometimes.

Hermione shook her head and made her way to the room she now shared with Ginny. She didn't know why she changed rooms; the room she had shared with Casey was a bit more comfortable in her opinion. Secretly she was avoiding talking to Casey; she had been such an ass. She just really wanted to see all her friends happy, was that wrong?

She had almost reached Ginny's room when she heard moaning. Her eyebrows shot up into her hair. Who was that, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ginny? Please for the love of god be Crookshanks, she thought to herself. The idea of finding Ron's parents doing the deed was not appealing, nor was seeing Harry and Ginny making out. She turned the door knob of Ginny's room to find what she had expected, Harry on top of Ginny on Ginny's bed. She stood frozen at the door while Harry's hand crept up Ginny's thigh. Only when Ginny opened her eyes to look into Harry's did they realize Hermione's presence.

Hermione turned crimson and quickly whispered an apology and left the room. She run straight for Percy's old room and didn't bother knocking. She entered to see Casey staring out the window. Casey peeked up from her diary, and gave Hermione a small smile, one which Hermione returned.

"So what brings you here?" Casey asked in a small yet confident voice.

"Just caught Harry and Ginny in the – umm – doing the 'deed,'" she said as she let out the breath she had been holding. She then walked over to her temporary bed. Casey nodded her head solemnly. Hermione, noting this, looked at her quizzically, and then her face turned into a look of shock then horror.

"You really liked him didn't you?" Hermione asked incredulously. Casey gave her a disbelieving look.

"What the bloody hell do you think 'I like him' means?" she asked angrily.

"You say you like a lot of boys! Remember the time you thought you were in love with your thirty two year old English teacher? How was I suppose to know you really liked him!" Hermione said trying to defend her actions.

"You should believe me; if I'm your best friend then you shouldn't doubt my words! Give me the benefit of the doubt," Casey yelled with an impassive face. Hermione hated it when she did this, you can never tell what Casey was feeling and it scared her.

"Look I'm sorry; I just want all my friends to be happy, including you. I forgot the bond we had and pack we made at your eighth birthday party 'bad girls until the end, we ride together, we fight together.' That's something I've forgotten over the years and I'm sorry." Casey smiled and held her arms out to receive Hermione's hug. It was tradition to hug after a fight.

"Now you can't tell me you never thought MR. McGee was a man babe," Casey laughed out. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The man was thirty two with a wife and a baby girl! You never stood a chance!" said Hermione as she sat on her bed, Casey sat next to Hermione and smiled.

"What can I say? I like a challenge," and she hit Hermione in the face with a pillow.

"And his wife had fake lips!" shouted Casey and she ran and conjured an enormous pillow fort. Hermione laughed and ran into the fort. They stayed there for most of the day and talked.

"So what's really going on with you Hermione? That daily prophet article must have had you scared," Casey stated knowingly. Hermione nodded her head and looked at the floor.

"I feel like a complete imbecile! I should have asked him and not jumped to conclusions. He must think I'm a complete lunatic," she said quietly. Casey nodded her head.

"I know the feeling," she said before she could stop herself.

"What are you talking about?" a confused Hermione asked.

"Nothing – I – umm - Ahhh" but before Casey finished her lie Hermione had grabbed her arm and was giving her and Indian burn.

"Holy mother of fuck! Alright I give," Hermione then released Casey's arm and smirked at her.

"I slept with Harry last night," Casey mumbled quietly hoping Hermione hadn't heard her. Unfortunately Hermione, having been blessed with acute hearing, heard ever word loud and clear.

"What the bloody hell were you idiots thinking? Kids these days are like horny sex addicted monkeys! Leave them alone one second and they'll sleep with everything insight!" she yelled.

"Keep it down will you? I think Voldemort heard you in hell," Casey whispered hurriedly

"What in the name Merlin's made you two do something so dunderheaded? Were you drinking?" Hermione raged on and on until Casey got tried and pulled a pillow out of the fort wall and then proceeded to hit Hermione with it. Soon the walls began to shake and the pillows fell on them.

"Why did you do it? You must have known he'd pick Ginny and you'd be hurt, didn't you?" Hermione asked in a mothering tone.

"Yes but I had to see. See if there was a chance for us, if there was a spark, that shock of electricity," Casey responded from the bed. Hermione moves to the next bed and put her head on the pillow.

"Was it there? Those spark of feelings?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes but they were more than just sparks, Harry was my first and the way he made me feel was… indescribable, I loved it." Hermione nodded her head.

"It was kind of like that with Draco. He made me feel special, he took it nice and slow. I think he already knew it was first time," said Hermione with a dazed look on her face, Casey too was lost in memories.

"Well we better go join the rest of the weasley's and Harry," said Hermione with a worried look on her face. Casey knew what she was thinking and said:

"Don't worry, I won't tell Ginny, Harry won't tell Ginny and it won't happen again," she said with a smile of reassurance. Hermione nodded her head.

"I feel terrible now, I don't like lying. I'm going to have a talk with Harry," said Hermione. Casey groaned as they left the room.

"Mother, I can talk to him myself," Whined Casey.

"sure and you won't just beat around the bush?" Casey didn't answer that and looked at the ceiling and tried to change the subject to the weather. Hermione ignored her and they made their way to sitting room. In the sitting room were Ron, Harry, and Ginny. They all looked in Hermione and Casey's direction. Ron smiled and went back to reading a Chudley Cannons book, and Ginny went back to doing her transfiguration homework with a slight blush on her cheeks. Harry was totally focused on Hermione's face, a hint of embarrassment evident in his cheeks.

"Harry, can I talk to you, now," Hermione asked in an overly sweet voice. Harry slowly nodded his head and got up from the chair he was sitting on. Ginny made to stand up but Hermione's voice stopped her.

"No needs to come Ginny, this will only take a few minutes," and she lead Harry out the door and down by the pond. Harry wasn't afraid of Hermione but he didn't like to be on her bad list.

"So – umm – nice weather we're having isn't it?" said a nervous Harry.

"Harry, you're a complete wanker! How could you be so stupid?" Hermione hissed.

"Hey! It's not your business what Ginny and I do in the bedroom," Harry yelled.

"I'd keep my voice down if I were you. It is my business when you are playing with my friends!"

"What are you talking about? Are you hitting the sauce Hermione?" Harry said with a smile.

"I'm talking about you sleeping with Casey then trying to get into Ginny's pants afterwards!" she hissed venomously to Harry. Harry's face paled and his mouth got dry.

"She told you about that?" as an answer Harry got a cold stare.

"Well – auak – what had happened was – "

"She fell and you thought it appropriate to have sexual relations with her? Did I hit the nail on the head?" Hermione asked not really wanting an answer.

"Hermione, I don't need you judging me. I have the whole wizarding world to do that," he said as he sat on the grass.

"I want to know why Ginny didn't come looking for you," Hermione said.

"She got bored of me flying on my broom, she thought I was still fly," said Harry with a smile.

"How long were you 'flying'?" Hermione said while making air quotes with her fingers on the word "fly".

"For about … six hours," said Harry apprehensively.

"Uuuh! What in the name of Merlin! You know what; I don't even want to know. If Ginny doesn't think something is up then she's – she's – gaah!"

"Why the hell did you sleep with her? You know a lot of people are going to be hurt! I know you're smarter than you lead us to believe, so why did you do it?" Hermione then sat in front of Harry and waited for him to speak.

"I like them both, there's just something in both of them I can't resist. Ginny so much fun to be around and I've liked her for a long time. I really don't know Casey but there's something their. You've got to help me decide!" Harry was now sweating.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you how to feel. Actually I could but you have to know which direction your heart is in," Hermione said with a smile.

"Hermione that was the corniest crap I've ever heard. 'You have to know which direction your heart is in'. Did it hurt when you pulled that crap out of your ass?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Actually it did," Hermione said with a smile. Harry chuckled and stood up. Together they walked back into the house, it was almost dinner time. They got in the house to see Ron and Casey in a deep conversation about Quidditch. Ron's ears had a tinge of scarlet in them and Casey was giggling. Ginny hadn't moved from doing her transfiguration homework. Ginny looked up from her homework and made a beeline to Harry, Casey and Ron hadn't even stopped talking.

Ginny hopped into Harry's arms and gave him a kiss. She then looked pleadingly at Hermione, thinking their conversation was about what happened in her bedroom. Hermione gave her a smile and Ginny visibly relaxed.

"I'll be in the room Casey and I share, to be on the safe side," Hermione whispered with a smile.

"Okay," Ginny said, and then she turned to her brother and Casey.

"Although I think Ron would prefer if you moved into his room," Ginny said with a smirk. She was hoping to get a reaction from her brother. Nothing happened, Casey giggled and Harry asked what was so funny. There was a slightly aggravated look on his features.

"Nothing!" Ron and Casey said together. They looked at each other and giggled some more. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at them with narrowed slits for eyes.

"The twins over here have been on a giggle fest since you two went to talk. Candidly I'm getting a little sick of it," Ginny said with a snarl. Hermione smiled at Ginny knowing Ginny was very use to being the center of attention.

"Something wrong Harry dear?" asked Casey, who got a frustrating glance from Ginny.

"No, I'm just peachy keen since I've been with Ginny," Harry replied with a forced smile. He then proceeded to give Ginny a kiss on the lips. Casey also put on a petite loving smile, though her eyes gave off a look of pure revulsion and repugnance.

"We'll be upstairs, come on Casey!" Hermione hissed through her teeth. She knew she better get Casey out of Harry's presence or things would be said that Harry would regret.

"Sure Hermione," Casey then calmly walked out of the living room. When Casey reached outside the sitting room, Casey spun around to come face to face with Harry. He wasn't quite looking into her eyes. They both cleared their throats nervously. Hermione was nowhere in sight, she had been sit up.

"So how's life at the burrow so far Casey?" Harry asked tensely. Casey knew he expected to be yelled at or spoken to coldly. Truthfully he was worried about what she now thought of him, he didn't normal lose his virginity and with a girl that wasn't his girlfriend.

"Oh it's been great. Ron's so funny; he can make a baboon's backside seem hilarious!" Casey said warmly to him while she went up the stairs and took a left, Harry right behind her.

"Yeah that's good old Ron! So, I wanted to talk about what happened last night – "

"There's nothing to talk about," Casey responded in a cold voice.

"Yeah, I think there is! We can't just sleep together and just forget about it," Harry whispered the last part.

"You agreed!" she hissed as she stopped at the bathroom door.

"I was in the heat of the moment, it meant nothing!"

"Then there's nothing to talk about, go back to your life, and your girlfriend who has no mind of her own!"

"Hey! Ginny has – "

"What ever, I don't need this right now," Casey then sought solitude in the bathroom. Harry banged his head on the bathroom door in defeat, Merlin he was stupid. Why had he said that? Women were so complicated, Merlin he was stupid! Inside he heard sniffing and the ripping of toilet paper. She was crying, over him. She didn't seem like the kind of person who would cry easily. Merlin he was stupid!

He took out his wand and muttered the spell to unlock doors and slowly opened the bathroom door. He found Casey sitting on the white bathroom counter. She looked startled to find Harry in the bathroom but all she did was try to hide her tears, something which went in vain.

"What?" a disgruntle Casey asked.

"I just – wanted to – say … sorry," he whispered.

"You wanted to say sorry? I don't think 'sorry' will take back what we did nor will it change the hurtful things you said! - Last night was very special to me, okay? It was my first time," she said.

"I - I – don't know what to say – "

"I don't care what you have to say! You prefer her! I was fine with that, you should be too."

"Well I can't be fine if you're flirting with my best friend!"

"I wasn't flirting with him! We were talking about Hermione! He likes her a lot and is willing to commit to her,"

"Are you saying I can't commit?"

"I'm saying you have a girlfriend," she whispered.

"Oh – right…"

They stood in silence, both having thoughts buzz through their heads, one after the other. Mixed up emotions was coursing through their bodies, so young and needing to be filled with knowledge. Not just book knowledge but real life knowledge. Casey felt as if her heart would implode in her chest. It unconsciously started to beat faster and she couldn't take it, she was getting light headed.

"I really am sorry – are you okay?" Harry asked anxiously. Casey shook her head; she was staring to tingle in her southern area. She knew why this was happening. Harry was making her feel something even though they were fighting and not touching intimately.

"Harry I've tried to watch you two be together but I just can't. You make me feel things I told my self I'd never feel. You make me light headed just from standing next to you. I'm better for you, not her, me," Casey whispered hoarsely.

"But – "

"Harry I just want to be with you," she said pleadingly looking into his jade eyes. Harry's warm pink lips were gently pressed against her own. She brought her hands around his neck and Harry put his hands on her hips. Their hot tongues battled with each other. Casey pressed her lips harder against Harry's. They stumbled into the shower and rid each other of their clothes.

Harry took one of Casey's nipples into his warm mouth and began slowly sucking it until it got hard. Casey fumbled with the knob for the water. After a few second she turned the knob all the way up, making the room get steamy. Harry pressed her up against the wall of the shower while her hands encircled his neck and her legs captured his waist. At the same time Harry gently nipped her neck careful not to leave any marks on Casey's skin.

He slowly entered her and Casey was pressed harder against the wall. He slowly pumped into her, savoring her and loving her taste. Casey's lips sought his own out. She gently sucked on his bottom lip held back a moan. Something Harry couldn't do. As he came he let out a low husky groan. Blissful passion was what he felt but as he bent down to capture Casey's lip in a kiss, the clock struck. They quickly gathered their stuff and dressed as fast as they could. Doing quick cleaning spells on themselves, they left the bathroom at separate times. Harry quickly headed for Fred and George's old bedroom, while Casey when to Percy's old bed room.

* * *

Weeks passed since then and even though they did not mention what had transpired, Harry and Casey almost always stole secret glances at each other, then they would proceed to smile and look away. Something Hermione had noticed and took a guess at what had happened. Merlin she was stupid. Why did she leave them alone? She tried to have a talk with Casey but quickly stopped when Casey mention her and Draco. Hermione was not one to be blacked mailed but this was a special circumstance, her best friend knew _all_ of her secrets now.

As the days went by the gang worried about getting there supply list in time to buy their books and other things. Mainly Hermione was worried and Ron was agreeing with everything she said. On August twentieth they finally got their Hogwarts letters. When they opened their letters they saw the usual things enclosed like the book list.

In Hermione's envelope however, there was a crimson and gold badge, she had been made Head Girl. This was what she had always hoped to be; a leader at Hogwarts, a person who could do revolutionary things regardless of her blood heritage. She gently picked up the badge and smiled up at Casey who was next to her. Casey nodded her head and went back to looking at her list. Ron then noticed the badge in her hand and started to get excited at the prospect of having Hermione as head girl.

"I mean we can do anything and not get in trouble, this is going to be awesome!"

"You will do no such things! Just because I am Head Girl does not mean you get to – "but the rest of her well memorized speech went to deaf ears. Harry let out a gasp of shock and got everyone's attention. Harry had in his hands a scarlet and gold badge that gleamed in the light. Ginny, Ron and Hermione beamed at Harry. Ron went into detail about the things he could now get away with because both his best friends were high authorities.

Ginny went into a rant about how every girl in Hogwarts was going to envy her. She was dating Harry Potter, who was the Head Boy. "I mean think about how much power you have, Harry. This means that I have some of your power too, me being your girl friend and all."

"Ginny! I will personally make sure you don't abuse Harry's power. I mean we have so much power and we're meant to help with it, not try and extort it!" Hermione reprehended Ginny.

"Fine, Party pooper," Ginny said as she stuck her tongue at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes. She couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts; she would finally talk to Draco and hope he forgave her for her rash and spiteful comments.

"I'll go and tell mum we need to go to Diagon Alley for school supply tomorrow," Ron volunteered.

"No need Ronald, I'm right here. I'll go to Diagon Alley and buy your supplies, it will be much easier," Mrs. Weasley told them. They all nodded knowing it would be useless to try and convince her otherwise. Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry and Ginny, who were holding hands.

* * *

The next few days at the burrow flew by and before the gang knew it, it was September first. Mrs. Weasley had made them all pack the night before so they were all ready to go on the first day of school. Mrs. Weasley pampered each of them until they reached the Hogwarts express.

"Alright kids, be careful. Listen to your teachers and make good marks. If I get an owl saying any of you has done something dissatisfactory, well let's just say you'll regret it later." Mrs. Weasley was giving them her year to year speech. Casey felt out of place.

"Now Casey dear, it was nice having you at the burrow; I feel so dreadful, we hardly spoke with you but do visit over the summer. Harry I don't want you to abuse your power as a head okay? Hermione please make sure they stay out of trouble," Mrs. Weasley continued.

"Ginny, if I hear that you put another rat in professor Snape's class room – "

"Mum we have to go," Ginny interrupted. Molly nodded her head and tears slowly made their way down her face.

"Have a good year kids. Your fathers sorry he couldn't be here, work."

The kids boarded the train and looked out the window to wait until the train started to move to say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley. They waved and shouted out goodbye until the train turned the corner and they could no longer see Mrs. Weasley.

"Well come on Harry, lets find a compartment," said Ginny.

"Sorry Gin but Casey, Hermione and I have to go to the heads compartment," Harry whispered to an annoyed Ginny.

"Why does Casey have to go?" she asked.

"I have to go because I feel like it … and the Headmaster told me to," Harry and Hermione smiled at Casey's joke.

"Oh, okay," was all Ginny said. Harry gave her a kiss and left with Hermione and Casey after they said goodbye to Ron. They entered the Heads compartment which was empty. It didn't look any different from the other compartments; except it was about three times bigger and had a bowl filled with almost every delectable fruit grown. There was a piece of parchment on the first seat in the compartment. The parchment was about fourteen inches long. Hermione picked it up and read it, memorizing every word. As she read the parchment, her eyes moving quickly down, Harry and Casey were playing thumb war.

When Hermione finished reading the parchment, she was beaming. She put down the parchment and sat next to Casey. She then went into a very descriptive summary of what the parchment had said. It contained how to make time schedules for the prefects, the big events they were planning on holding, how to deal with punishing the students, if necessary.

"We'd better change; we'll be monitoring the other compartments too. We won't have that much time to change later," Hermione said to them.

"Casey, in Beauxbatons you were a prefect so the Headmaster thought it was only fair that you're a prefect here too," Hermione said while she reached into her trunk for her robe. Casey nodded her head, she had been informed in her letter but thought it unimportant to mention.

"Wow, congratulations Casey!" said Harry.

"Thanks," Casey said with a slight blush.

"Okay, I know you too had – the point is you did something wrong, yet again! So Harry you need to pick a girl, Casey or Ginny? I can't lie to my friend any more," Hermione said and she conjured a dark-blue silk curtain to divide the room so they could change.

"Hermione!" said an aggravated Casey. She had planed on talking to Harry about that later.

"It's okay. Hermione was only being truthful, I really can't decide. It would involve hurting a lot of people. There's Ron, Casey and of course Ginny to think of. I just don't want to hurt them," Harry said from the other side of the curtain.

"What about yourself? You can't just string Ginny and Casey along without intent. You have to think of yourself too. Who will you be happiest with? Do you see a future with either of them? Come on Harry! I won't be around forever, I can't always protect you, neither of you," she turned to Casey. Casey smiled nervously. They finished getting dress and Hermione took down the curtain, they got back to their seats. Harry and Hermione's Heads badges gleaming in the light while Casey's prefect badge shimmered also.

"Shouldn't we be doing something now?" asked Harry as he held Casey's hand.

"The prefects should be here any minute. It's twenty until twelve so we just have to wait. Then we patrol the corridors," Hermione answered nervously. Harry gave her an inquiring look.

"I think you should tell Harry, Hermione. You know, so he don't try and spy and get everyone involved," Casey said while smirking. Hermione's eyes went wide with fear.

"There's nothing to – "

"Tina, don't lie!"

"Could one of you tell me what's going on?" a confused and even more suspicious Harry. Casey nudged Hermione in the ribs. Finally Hermione sighed and nodded.

"This is a secret you have got to keep Harry! I've only told Casey and Ginny – "

"You told Ginny?" asked Casey.

"Well I was feeling depressed when you and her got into a fight, she noticed and I had to tell her," Hermione explained.

"When did Casey and Ginny get into a fight?" Harry asked his face eager with anticipation. It wasn't everyday two girls fought over him. Well, none that he knew.

"I meet this boy in a muggle dance club and I've been seeing him–"

"Ron's going to be crushed. He's liked you since the Yule Ball!" Harry shouted desperately.

"Well Ronald had his chance three years ago! I love Ron – but as a brother. You can't tell him about any thing I've said," Hermione said.

"I can't lie to my best friend!" Harry whispered animatedly.

"I'm lying to Ginny for you! You have to keep this a secret or else!" Hermione whispered harshly.

"You wouldn't! You'll – you hurt Ginny and Casey!" said a nervous Harry. Hermione looked pleadingly at Casey. Casey nodded and smiled at Harry who writhed away.

"He couldn't control himself, Ginny! He just came after me one night and I didn't know what to do. I mean, it was Harry Potter, wanting to date me! How could any girl refuse that? I tried to break it off, told him to choose you but he said he loved me and that our relationship meant so much to him. He told me that he would break it off with you but he kept putting it off. Telling me little lies like the timing wasn't right or it was Quidditch season. I finally got tired of it and here I am. I'm truly sorry for what I did; I thought we were in love with each other. I guess not. Now, wouldn't you hate it if I were to tell that to Ginny? She'd be heart broken," said Casey smiling.

"That's just cruel, yet, it makes me want you even more – fine I won't tell Ron,"

"You won't tell any one!" said Hermione revising his words.

"I can't even tell Ginny?" Hermione shook her head negative and Casey rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but tell me. Who is this guy? What muggle school does he go to? Why would having a muggle boyfriend make you nervous?" Harry asked.

"What makes you think he's a muggle?" Hermione said while chuckling nervously.

"You met him in a muggle dance club. I just assumed – "

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's bad to assume, Harry dear?" Casey said in a cute baby voice.

"Ooh, he's a wizard? You met a wizard at a muggle club?" Harry asked.

"Smart aren't you?" Casey said then commenced to stick her tongue out at him.

"Just tell me who it is before the prefects get here! The anticipation is killing me," said he sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. Hermione hurriedly said Draco's name.

"What was that? Masco sawfly?" asked Harry, truly confused.

"Draco Malfoy! Remember you can't tell – "

"You're dating Draco Malfoy, You chose him over Ron?" Harry asked tremendously outraged. His face was now red with rage.

"Hey! It's my business who I want to date! I only told you so you wouldn't try anything stupid! Besides, Draco is very nice once you get to know him," Hermione said heatedly. Harry took in deep breaths; His face was now returning to its regular color.

"Do you love him?" Harry asked, not looking in Hermione's eyes but out the window.

"I care for him deeply but love is just not in the picture right now," Hermione said. She was alarmed at the question; it was awkward to talk about love with Harry, what would it be like to talk to Draco about love? She wondered.

"Look Hermione, you can't care deeply for a guy like Malfoy. It's either you love him or you hate him, can't be in between," Harry said quietly.

"That's not – "

"Harry does have a point. From what I've heard about Gryffindors and Slytherins, your house can't be friends," Casey said, interrupting Hermione.

"I think you both are wrong. Slytherins are just like all the other houses, they just do things more – devilish than the rest of us," Hermione said.

"Just remember I told you so," Harry said smiling. Hermione rolled her eyes. A few seconds later there was a knock at the door followed by the entrance of the prefects.

Twenty four prefects were gathered in the Heads compartment in the period of two minutes. Hermione had waited anxiously for Draco to enter. Draco, always wanting to make an entrance, was the last to walk in, with Pansy on his arm. As Hermione saw them enter she felt the nervous smile on her face slid away like stinksnap.

Why was he here with pansy? Was it because of what she had said in her last letter? Her throat got dry as the group focused on her, Harry and Casey. Hermione say recollection dawn on Draco's features. She didn't know if he was realizing who Casey was or if he noticed she was head girl. Whispers went around the compartment; almost everyone was trying to guess what a Casey was doing there.

Harry, sensing Hermione was nervous, started telling the prefects what they had been informed while Hermione and Casey sat still. All the girl prefects listened to Harry with enthusiasm and keenly waited on his every word. Harry told them everything Hermione had told him but along the way he forgot some details so Casey had to help out too. When he was done the prefects started asking questions. A blond Hufflepuff girl raised her hand timidly.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked excitedly. She looked to be in her sixth year. Casey let out an almost silent growl while Harry blushed.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Harry said hurriedly. He then pointed to a boy Ravenclaw, who looked to be in the fifth year.

"What kind of events are we planning?" the Ravenclaw asked. His voice was high pitched.

"We've been asked to keep that a surprise," Harry said quickly.

"Which is Gryffindor code for, 'the big-bad-headmaster didn't tell us'" said the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. Harry ignored him and continued calling on people.

"Who is your girlfriend?" the same Hufflepuff girl he had called on. Harry was getting a little impatient.

"I really don't think it's any of your business," Harry said as nicely as he could.

"Oh, so its Hermione Granger isn't it?" the Hufflepuff asked.

"No! It's none of your business," Harry said angrily.

"I always knew you'd date the mud blood, Potter, just wonder what took you so long," Draco drawled as he looked out side the compartment window, his arm around Pansy's shoulder.

"Ten points from slytherin," surprisingly it wasn't Harry who spoke but Casey. Hermione was almost to tears and she couldn't stand it any more. Draco looked at Casey acidly.

"I don't know where you think you are Casey but at Hogwarts, a Malfoy is spoken too with respect," said Pansy tartly.

"Pansy, was I talking to you? No, if I want my IQ lowered I'll ask, ok?" Casey snapped coolly.

"I'll have you know –"

"You're the biggest slut since you were nine years old, I know. I think everyone that has met you knows too," Casey said unperturbedly to Pansy.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way? You bloody murderer!" Pansy hissed loudly. Pansy and Casey were now standing up, there faces mere inches apart.

"You pug faced slut! You have no idea what happened," Casey shouted to Pansy. Every one was now watching Casey and Pansy with intrigue.

"What are you talking about? Do you two know each other?" Harry asked, completely puzzled. Pansy and Casey ignored him.

"Poor Anthony, he didn't know what hit him," pansy said vengefully.

"You little whore! Don't make me hurt you. I'm stronger than you and I'm not afraid to cut you down to size," Casey hissed.

"What are you going to do? Kill me like you did Anthony?" Pansy asked, feigning being fearful.

"One more word Pansy, I swear. I'm a lot stronger than when I was ten. I've always been better than you, I was better at concealing myself; you just concealed your faults. Remember when you couldn't stop wetting the bed until you were forced? I believe it was the summer before your first year at Hogwarts. Remember how you begged auntie to give you breast implants so you'd be bigger than all the girls?" Casey said loudly.

"I knew you were a fan of muggle things but breast implants?" Harry said frowning in distaste. Almost all the boys had devilish looks on their faces, the rest of group, excluding Hermione, Harry, Casey, and Pansy, was confused. They had no idea what breast implants were.

"I did no such thing! But I'm sure everyone would like to know how much you sleep around," Pansy said in an attempt to over rule Casey's statement.

"If having sex once is sleeping around then you must be professional prostitute. I mean not a lot of girls loose their virginity at age eleven but that's Pansy for you, she's got to be the center of attention," Casey said looking at everyone in the room then turning her attention to Pansy and smirking.

"At least I didn't kill my brother! That's right, she killed her brother," Pansy yelled to the room. There was an intake of breath from everyone in the room. The loud sound of skin against skin could be heard in the compartment. Casey had smacked Pansy.

"When I get into Slytherin, yes, I will get into Slytherin, you'll regret every word you've uttered," Casey then slammed the compartment door as she left.

"Well, you all know what to do from here," Harry said hurriedly as he went out the door after Casey, leaving Hermione with the rest of the prefects.

"Well, get to it, "was all Hermione said before leaving the room. It took all her courage to say those words with Draco in the room. She found Harry and Casey in an empty compartment at the back of the train. Harry was trying to get information out of Casey; he was really good at it. In the war he was the one that integrated people on information about the location of Voldemort.

"What was Pansy talking about back there?" Harry asked Casey. Casey didn't respond only stared out the window. There was nothing to look at except endless acres of trees.

"How do you know Pansy?" Harry asked gently while taking her hands in his own.

"I have the unfortunate occupation of being her cousin," Casey said acidly.

"What's this about you killing your brother?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione stayed in the background, she felt like she was intruding on a private moment. she never even knew Casey had a brother.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Casey whispered. Harry only nodded his head and motioned for Hermione to come forward.

"So Hermione, some boyfriend you have," Harry said to her. Hermione blushed and looked at the compartment door.

"Harry lay off," Casey said. Harry just shrugged. Hermione pulled the blinds down and they sat in silence.

"Shouldn't we be patrolling the compartments?" Harry asked.

"I don't know about you guys buy I don't feel up to it," said Hermione.

"Same here," said Casey. Harry just shrugged his shoulders, showing his indifference.

"Casey, you're going to be in Slytherin? I always knew you were cunning but you think you're ready for that?" Hermione asked. She didn't want the conversation to go to her and Draco.

"Most of the members of my family have been in a dark house. Also I've being pretty devilish lately. I know I'm going to be a slytherin," said Casey.

"I don't think so," Harry said.

"Whatever," Casey said snappishly. They spent the whole train ride in that compartment, each lost in their own thoughts. The train ride was a blur for them. When the snack cart came to their compartment they bought a few treats. When the train reached the station, they slowly made their way to the doors. They were a little depressed as they went into one of the carriages. Harry and Hermione didn't even have time to say hello to Hargid, who was rounding up the first years.

* * *

The look in Harry's eyes when he saw Hogwarts was beyond words. His eyes sparkled in the moon light and his face shined with happiness. Even Hermione and Casey's moods were brought up somewhat by the sight of Hogwarts. The big Castle was surrounded by the forbidden forest. The only source of light was the moon and the Castle lights. As the carriage came to a stop at the front of Hogwarts, Hermione, Harry and Casey jumped out.

"Casey you've got to wait in the teachers' lounge. After the first years are sorted then you'll be sorted," Hermione said as they past the lounge. Casey nodded her head and went in through the door. Harry and Hermione waved goodbye and continued into the Great Hall. They found seats in the middle of the Gryffindor table; they saved seats for Ron, Ginny, and one for Casey, Harry's idea. As they caught sight of the classic Weasley red hair, they waved to Ron and Ginny hoping they would see them. When Ron and Ginny sat down Ron immediately complained that he was hungry while Ginny made a show of kissing Harry.

Hermione's eyes wondered over towards the Slytherin table where she caught a glimpse of Draco with his arm around Pansy. He wasn't smiling nor was he laughing, he was sitting with his head down, staring at his empty plate. Professor McGonagall got every ones' attention as she stood up and started to call the names of the first years.

"Akon, Abby," was the first to be called. She was also the first to be placed in Hufflepuff. It went all the way up to "Zelda, Kelis," who was placed in Ravenclaw. The Headmaster stood up and got everyone's attention, Professor McGonagall didn't leave from where she was standing.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts!" the Headmaster said while looking at everyone with esteem.

"Before we begin the feast, which I know a lot of you are waiting for," he gave a meaningful glance at Ron.

"I would like to say we have a new student transferring from Beauxbatons. Professor McGonagall, if you please," the headmaster said, and then he sat back down in his chair.

"Délicieux, Casey," she said, tightly, her no nonsense expression never fading. Casey slowly made her way up to the platform. Whispers followed her as she sat on the three legged stool. She slowly placed the hat on her head then waited her expression blank. Harry and Hermione watched her like a hawk watching its egg, Casey was hard to read. Finally the brim of the Sorting Hat opened and shouted for all to hear.

"SLTHERIN!" the slytherin house applauded loudly. Casey walked proudly to where she had seen Pansy sitting. With everyone watching she said.

"Pansy, I believe you're in my seat," Casey said with a sly smirk. Pansy only stuttered as Casey forced her to move from Draco's side. As Casey sat next to Draco he slowly looked up. He gave her a small grin at which she responded to by turning her back and flipping her hair in his face. As Hermione watched them interact she wondered what they were talking about, Draco had whispered something into Casey's ear. Before she could ponder what they were saying, the Headmaster stood up.

"Another year has gone by my students. With the war now over I hope you all return to your normal agenda. I wish you all the best in getting over the people you've lost. I hope that we can unite Hogwarts permanently, work together as we did only a few months ago. I wish you all luck in getting over your differences, I hope you will all see that none of you different from the other… Enough of an old man's wishes let us continue, tuck in!"

The table, filled with golden plates, immediately had food everywhere. Mountains of potatoes, mash potatoes, boiled potatoes, and roasted potatoes, fried chicken, baked chicken, roasted chicken, goose liver and even goose tongue. There was a ample amount of roast beef. On every table there were chips, large gravy pots filled with different kinds of gravy. There were also different kinds of rice, white rice, brown rice and even rice with tiny sausages in it.

"Wow! They really went all out this year! Can you smell that?" Ron exclaimed in delight.

"Take a breather Ron, there'll be more food. Now, I'm just going to get a chicken wing, I'll move my hand nice and slow," Harry then slowly reached across Ron and slowly took a chicken wing, all the while Ron was watching his hand. Harry then drew his hand back and put the chicken wing on his plate.

"Hardy har har har," said Ron, though he was watching Harry's wing with a glint in his eyes.

After everyone was finished eating, the chatter became louder. The food and empty plates were gone, replaced with every type of dessert. Hermione didn't have too much to eat; she was too busy looking over at the slytherin table, wondering what Casey and Draco were talking about. As the feast went on, the two of them were talking more and more, a few times they were even laughing together.

"I am very sad to say that the feast is over," a few groans were accompanied by this news.

"I would like all prefects to escort the assigned students to there dormitories. Head Boy and Girl please follow me," Professor Dumbledore said and waited at the teachers table while everyone gathered up to leave. Harry and Hermione got up and followed their head master to parts of the castle they did not know was there. Harry reminded himself to check the marauder's map later. As they came close to a portrait of a black lake, Professor Dumbledore stopped and told them the password.

"Pillez jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien. And congratulations on becoming Heads, I am very proud of you both," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling all the while at Harry and Hermione.

"Thank you sir, that means so much to me," Hermione said, she was getting a little teary eyed.

"Yes sir. I want to thank you for all you've done for me," Harry said, staring into the Headmaster's eyes.

"Carry on then," said the Headmaster, not knowing what else to say. He then walked down the hall and back to his study leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"Let's go in," Harry only nodded his head. Hermione said the password and the portrait opened for them. They just stood at the entrance not knowing what else to do, this was new and they wanted he year to go perfectly.

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_AN) Okay, Twenty two pages. Not bad. Well, I'm sorry this is a day latter than planned but better late than never, right? PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	9. Everybody Wants Charm and a Smile

_AN: So…It's been like six years! I think my writing has come a long way since I started this story…when I was like thirteen. If you're still reading (or have just ran across this) story, I thank you. I'm here to show off what I think are improved writing skills. Let me know what you think. I've been reading this story over for many years now, trying to decide where to go with this. And I haven't quite figured it out yet, but I know my writing has improved (I kept spelling took "toke"). To be honest, this story had this chapter completed about six years ago, but due to a virus I lost the chapter and I honestly had felt the chapter was so good that I was discouraged from rewriting it. After many years I've now forgotten what that chapter was about. But give this a try, I can honestly say if you were able to keep reading through the grammar mistakes, the bad jokes, and the horrible characterizations, this new direction is your reward. Let me know what you think, this is just the tip of the iceberg!_

_Finished Thursday July 21st, 2011_

* * *

"Granger, I think it would be prudent if you stopped following me."

Hermione stilled in her efforts to blend into the hallway. She had been watching (more like stalking) Draco for the last three days since school had started. She had taken to watching his moves for a chance to speak with him; she desperately wanted to talk to him. She was totally conflicted with herself, because part of her wanted to pull him down the deserted corridors and snog him senseless (so very unlike her) but another part, the part that contained her feminine pride, wanted to curse him to hell for treating her so badly on the train and everyday since.

Draco had stopped his movements and turned around to face her. Slowly she stepped into view from behind a stone gargoyle. She felt ashamed that she had been forced to these measures, but he refused to return her letters.

"I want to speak with you," she stated plainly.

"I kind of got that, you know, with the stalking," He snorted. Hermione had the decency to blush.

"Well, you wouldn't return my owls; I've just been trying to get you alone."

It was true; there was hardly a moment when he wasn't attached to Pansy. Hermione was actually really peeved about that, because it didn't seem like he was doing it to get under her skin, or because he was forced. He genuinely laughed and talked with Pansy...as if he actually wasn't repulsed because she was a complete cow. Hermione hated to admit it, but she often caught herself looking at them in the Great Hall, or in lessons and—she hated herself for it—she was so green with envy she could explode green slime. Draco looked thoroughly tired in that next instance. He gently ran his hand through his blond locks and audibly exhaled.

"Granger…just—let it go, okay?" and he turned to walk away from her.

"You can't honestly expect me to do that, do you? If you did, you obviously don't know me at all!"

"Isn't that what I've been telling you all along?" In a swift motion he had turned to face her as he yelled in frustration.

"Honestly, Granger, just fucking stop it, okay? I don't want your letters, I don't need you making moony eyes at me, and I don't need you following me!" Hermione couldn't help tearing up at this, and she placed her hand on his jaw. Draco flinched as if her touch physically harmed him. He grabbed her hand in a tight grip, and ripped her hand from his face. But he couldn't fight her as she brought her other hand around his neck and pressed herself closer to him. He vaguely wondered when Hermione Granger had disappeared and been replaced with this new person, this person he couldn't always read. He knew she was going to kiss him, but he could hardly let himself stop her.

She was crying still, and it made his insides go gooey in a bad way to know he had done that; he was the cause of her misery, but so was she. So, he continued to kiss her. He pressed her lightly against the nearest wall and combed his hands through her hair and slowly down her body. Was it possible to feel someone's soul? He vaguely wondered, because he could swear he felt hers, he felt the warmth of it through his palms, through the heat of her tongue, and that was way more than he was willing to feel. So, he stopped kissing her. It took her a second to realize he had pulled away.

"Granger, just leave me alone, okay?...Please." And he tried to wipe the tears that were still escaping, but it was futile.

"Don't I even get an explanation?" She lamented.

"I've told you, but you're too stubborn to listen! It won't work, okay? What? You think we can be together in the castle, but then what? What about the real world? We—

THIS—" he pointed between them furiously. "—won't work!" He was close in her face, screaming and she was just taking it. So, she wiped at her eyes furiously; angry at him and herself, where had her head been? Hermione pushed him away from her.

"Maybe you're right, but you shouldn't have been the only one with a say in that decision, so you're an ass, Draco Malfoy. A complete and utter ass!" and with those words said she quickly grabbed her wand from her robes and sent him flying into the nearest wall. She walked away, not nearly close to satisfied, because for a moment there, she had fooled herself into thinking he was relenting. For a moment she had been crying with happiness as he kissed her.

* * *

Harry and Casey had been sneaking suggestive looks all through lessons. They were being slightly more obvious than they normal would have been considering they didn't have to worry about Ginny watching their moves. Harry had thought about taking Casey to the potion storage room and sneaking in a quick snog, or asking for the bathroom pass and sneaking a snog, among other things, but both of those plans were too risky. So, it was a relief that Hermione had fled the classroom in the direction of Draco Malfoy. That left the Heads Dorm all to himself.

Soon he and Casey were in his room, door firmly secured, snogging their way to his bed. Since they had last had sex in the Weasley's bathroom, they hadn't really done anything, excluding the second day of school when Casey had begged him to christen his new bed. But that had been quick (though, still very good!), and had felt more like a territory thing to him. But this—the way she moved against him, the soft moans that escaped her mouth as he kissed her neck and chest—felt all about them. And he was glad. They softly tumbled onto his bed, and Casey stopped kissing him to gently laugh. But he could only groan because he longed for this, longed to really touch her. He continued to kiss her; she arched her neck to meet his mouth as he positioned himself on top of her. He ran his thumb along her jaw line to her earlobe while his other hand went to the skin peeking out from her un-tucked school shirt.

Casey kept emitting soft moans at his actions, and Harry was tempted to just make this as quick as possible, the torture of her caresses were killing him with sensations. He stopped kissing her to unbutton her oxford shirt, his hands were shaking. She looked up at him and smiled. She then sat up and put her hands on his collar.

"I've always wanted to try this," and she yanked at his shirt; hard. Two of Harry's buttons fell from his button down, and Casey laughed.

"It looks easier in the movies," She proceeded to take of his shirt while he took off hers. She couldn't help smiling at the sweetness of it all, it was just…so Harry.

His muscles flexed as he touched her, everywhere. Soon they were both naked and panting; they had been teasing each other's bodies for sometime, and were literally quivering with desire. Casey was amazed that feelings like these weren't just in books. She really was shaking from the sensations of Harry's body rubbing against hers, the way his hands gentle touched her breasts, if he kept touching her the way he did she would be done in minutes. She couldn't stop moaning his name; her hips were shuddering from pleasure.

"Harry…Oh-O-oohh! Harrrrry!" And Harry took that as his queue to slide inside of her, he was on autopilot after that. All he could think about was the feelings he was experiencing, and how tight his body was with pent up sensation, just waiting to be released in his orgasm. He was trying not to go too fast, he knew by her moans that Casey was having an orgasm, and he had read that as long as he kept up good pace she could ride that orgasm for as long as the sensations were hitting the right spot. He was sweating and breathing hard. Finally it was all too much for him, he was Cumming. He had the conflicting urge to stop his movements so he could cum, but he also couldn't stop because he loved the sensation.

His muscles went uncontrollably tight before he cried out in absolute pleasure. He couldn't stop gasping and moaning, he imagined his face was quite the sight. He finally pried his eyes open for the first time in what felt hours, only to be met with Casey's tear stained face. His hips had been keeping up a slow motion as he finished Cumming, and he wondered if he had been hurting her. He stopped immediately. Her moans quieted down significantly but she was still whimpering as he pulled out.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked softly. She was shaking and he wondered what had gone wrong. She pulled him closer to her and kissed his neck softly, he held her as her quakes ebbed.

"I was literally crying out in pleasure. I couldn't help it," she said quietly. While she was up for snogging hot guys, wherever and whenever she pleased, she was very inexperienced to anything past second base.

"You're so much more experienced than I am," While only a few moments ago his experience had made her feel incredible, it now had her jealous. She couldn't help wondering who had taught the famous Harry Potter such wonderful things to do to a woman's body. Harry was quiet; he had yet to tell her he had been a virgin before her, and that everything he knew about sex was from books and muggle television. He kind of liked being the mysterious one, the experienced one, because in all his years with the fairer sex he'd been a complete dolt. So, instead of answering her he snogged her senseless. He trailed kisses all the way down her body, ready to show her his other talents. As his head disappeared under the sheets Casey's questions flew out the window, leaving only one: Was that his tongue, or his finger?

"Ohh, who the hell cared..."


End file.
